Captive
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Dir en grey. Um grupo de detetives sobrenaturais enfrente o maior caso de suas vidas: salvar um de seus próprios companheiros. KaoruxToshiya
1. Prólogo

_**Título**_: Captive  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, sobrenatural, crossover com Petshop os Horrors  
_**Pares**_: Kaoru x Toshiya, Kyo x Shiniya  
_**Resumo:**_ Um grupo de detetives sobrenaturais enfrente o maior caso de suas vidas: salvar  
um de seus próprios companheiros

**Captive****  
Kaline Bogard**

**Prólogo**

Count D estava elegantemente sentado a mesa, degustando o chá que tanto adorava. Já passava das oito horas da noite, ou seja, o Petshop estava fechado e ele podia aproveitar a tranqüilidade e paz ao lado do avô.

Foi nesse momento que ouviu a porta da frente sendo aberta. Tal fato o surpreendeu além da conta: não esperava visitas.

- Hum...

Passou os dedos pelo cabelo, prendendo os fios negros muito lisos atrás da orelha enquanto aguardava que seu visitante noturno se aproximasse.

Logo a pessoa surgiu, e a expressão sempre cínica de Count D cedeu, sendo substituída por leve surpresa. O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha, incapaz de evitar o gesto que denunciava seu espanto.

- Lady E...

Lady E era uma moça muito parecida com ele. Tratava-se de uma pessoa tão alta quanto Count, e tão magra quanto. A pele era branca, quase translúcida, e os cabelos longos e negros eram muito lisos, e estavam presos numa trança ondulante.

Os olhos, a despeito de Count, também tinham duas tonalidades diferentes: o esquerdo era castanho mais claro, e o direito mais escuro.

- Olá, maninho. Surpreso por me ver? - perguntou com voz era um tanto grave, mas que combinava perfeitamente com a figura extremamente andrógena. (**1**)

Count recuperou-se da surpresa. Fez um gesto indicando que Lady E deveria sentar-se e servir-se de uma xícara de chá:

- O que esperava, querida? - suspirou - É claro que me causa espanto receber uma visita de minha irmã gêmea... caminhando livremente entre os homens...

- Tsc. Sabe que esse lugar me enfada. Vim aqui apenas por que preciso de um favor especial...

A mão com que Count D segurava a xícara tremeu quase imperceptivelmente, ao ouvir a declaração. Os 'favores especiais' da gêmea sempre traziam confusão e problemas.

- O que deseja?

- Nada muito difícil. Preciso apenas de uma de suas gaiolas das trevas. - a declaração roubou a ação do dono do Petshop - Uma em tamanho natural.

Apesar do espanto, o rapaz não pôde conter a curiosidade. Aquele era um pedido atípico. O que Lady E pretendia com uma gaiola tão rara? E em tamanho natural?

Count D estreitou os olhos e bebeu um gole do chá, analisando sua irmã friamente, enquanto era observado por ela também.

Aquela menina era a mais famosa colecionadora de feras, seres místicos e demônios raros de todos os mundos. Sua fama era tal, que lhe valera o apelido de "Dama Implacável", pois quando desejava alguma coisa não sossegava enquanto não a conseguisse.

Seus meios para capturar suas presas eram os mais variados e nem sempre eram considerados agradáveis, tanto que causara preocupação entre as entidades responsáveis por manter o equilíbrio dos planos espirituais...

Sabendo-se alvo de vigilância, Lady E se retirara do mundo dos homens, e vivera reclusa por muito tempo, claro que sem parar com sua incrível coleção, mas apenas agindo de maneira mais sutil.

Depois de todos esses séculos, ela simplesmente aparecia a porta de sua casa, querendo uma gaiola das trevas... um objeto raro e difícil de achar, mas que podia prender até mesmo um deus...

Com esse pensamento Count D arregalou os olhos:

- Lady E, o que você pretende?

- Não se preocupe, maninho! - sorriu tranqüilizadora - Eu sabia que você ia concluir da maneira errada! Não vou prender Kami sama!

O alívio do rapaz foi evidente. Tanto que fez Lady E balançar a cabeça de modo desanimado. Sua fama era mesmo terrível, se até o irmão gêmeo duvidava de seus propósitos.

- Mas você sabe que uma gaiola dessas é difícil de conseguir. - Count divagou, olhando o avô de ambos, um pequeno demônio amarelado que revoava ao redor da sala. - Muito.

-Querido irmão. Eu nunca lhe peço favores. Se o faço dessa vez não deve me dizer não.

- Lady E...

- Lembra-se da última vez que eu o ajudei? - perguntou com expressão séria - Sempre que precisa de algum animal de minha coleção eu sedo sem nem pestanejar.

- Sei disso...

- E... eu lhe emprestei uma Medusa, Count. - Lady E não escondeu a expressão reprovadora - A última da espécie... mas você permitiu que ela morresse!

Ao ouvir a acusação Count torceu os lábios. Não podia rebater aquele argumento.

-Vai jogar na minha face? - quase perdeu a compostura - Eu não pude evitar, sinto muito, mas ela morreu junto com uma pessoa que me era extremamente querida. Se eu soubesse...

- Tsc. Não me importo pela Medusa. Ela era uma raridade, a última da espécie... agora nunca mais existirá outra dessas. -colocou a xícara sobre a mesinha - Mas minha coleção é muito mais ampla do que uma mísera Medusa, Count, e você sabe, querido irmão, que sempre que precisar de algo sobrenatural, seja raro ou não, pode contar comigo.

O pior é que o rapaz sabia disso muito bem. Se havia alguém com que pudesse contar, esse alguém era sua gêmea. E não viraria as costas pra ela.

- Está bem, querida. Me dê alguns dias e conseguirei uma gaiola das trevas pra você.

Lady E ficou radiante. Sorriu e bateu palminhas animadas:

- Obrigada, Count! Obrigada!!

O dono do Petshop respirou fundo, preparando para a temida pergunta:

- E quem é a sua vítima dessa vez?

Lady não respondeu. Mexeu-se na cadeira mostrando certo desconforto, e se tornando subitamente séria, o que fez Count D ficar novamente desconfiado. Sua irmã tinha personalidade parecida com a sua... e as repostas acidas estavam sempre na ponta da língua...

Se ela hesitava daquela maneira... boa coisa não poderia ser!

- Não me olhe assim! - resmungou a garota - Eu quero e pronto!

- Agir como uma criança mimada não vai resolver. O que é que você 'quer e pronto'?

-Er... você se lembra dos Holly Spirits?

Count D quase se engasgou com o chá:

- Lady E... você enlouqueceu?! Quer ir ao paraíso e aprisionar um dos deuses sagrados?!

Lady pareceu surpresa e escandalizada:

- Claro que não!

- Não compreendo... o que vai fazer então?

- Por acaso eu soube que cinco dos descendentes sagrados estão aqui no mundo dos homens.

Dessa vez Count D engasgou. Perdeu toda a sua elegância tão característica e empalideceu mortalmente.

- Minha irmã... você perdeu o juízo. - o rapaz pareceu desesperado - Acha que pode aprisionar um dos Holly Spirits e ficar sem punição?!

Então Lady E fez surgir um papel em suas mãos e estendeu-o a Count, que começou a lê-lo.

-Maninho, aprendi uma lição com você: sempre me previno de possíveis ciladas dos deuses. - sorriu diabolicamente - Preocupados com minha atuação, eles prepuseram um acordo: há séculos só tenho permissão para caçar em determinados locais. E o mundo dos homens é minha principal 'arena'.

- Querida... você estava reclusa! Como podia caçar?

- Sim, sim... pago algumas pessoas para fazerem todo o 'trabalho sujo' pra mim. Depois só recebo os novos itens de minha coleção.

- Oh! Mas... um deus?!

- Tudo que estiver no território do mundo dos homens pode ser capturado por mim. Isso ficou bem especificado. E se você acha que não é o bastante, leia as letras pequenas...

Count D obedeceu. Logo abriu um sorriso dos mais debochados.

-_'Que as regras desse contrato se façam valer, deixando claro apenas mais uma coisa: tudo o que estiver no mundo dos homens será considerado 'neutro' e passível de ser caçado. Isso se estende a qualquer ser, sobrenatural ou não. E não existem exceções._'

Quando Count D parou de ler, Lady E riu debochando:

-Se Kami sama estiver na Terra e eu o capturar, ele fará parte da minha coleção e estarei no meu direito. Ninguém poderá me impedir.

- Você é diabólica.

- Aprendi com o melhor.

Count D apreciou e muito, o comentário. Seu sorriso se ampliou:

- Enfim... quais Holly Spirits estão na Terra? Você disse apenas cinco?

-Hino Kaoru, Sorano Toshiya, Kazeno Shinya, Kino Die e Mizuno Kyo. - respondeu com os olhos brilhantes.

-Interessante. Dir en grey, os detetives sobrenaturais? - Count passou a mão pelos fios de cabelo negros - Sim, muito interessante. Enfim, eu nem devia perguntar isso, porque já sei a resposta, mas... diga-me querida irmã: seu alvo ainda é o mesmo?

Lady E pareceu surpresa com a pergunta aparentemente desnecessária:

- Claro! Durante séculos desejei tê-lo em minha coleção. - os olhos brilharam quase sadicamente - Ele é belo e eu o _amo_!

- Modo estranho de amá-lo.

- Quero poder vê-lo e tocá-lo para sempre! E se é preciso torná-lo meu prisioneiro, que seja!

- Tenho pena desse garoto. - o rapaz suspirou - Apenas nascer tão belo o tornou vítima de sua atração.

- Sim! Dessa vez Sorano Toshiya será meu!

A gargalhada diabólica que seguiu a afirmação causou arrepios em Count D.

Continua...

(**1**) Essa inspiração surgiu de uma conversa entre a Kátia e eu, onde comentávamos que a antiga dublagem do Afrodite era perfeita, pois o timbre grave combinava com a aparência afeminada, colocando a androgenia em destaque, o que infelizmente não aconteceu na redublagem.


	2. Capítulo 01

_**Título**_: Captive  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, sobrenatural, crossover com Petshop os Horrors  
_**Pares**_: Kaoru x Toshiya, Kyo x Shiniya  
_**Resumo:**_ Um grupo de detetives sobrenaturais enfrente o maior caso de suas vidas: salvar um de seus próprios companheiros

* * *

**Captive****  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 01**

- Potz! E agora?

Toshiya observou atentamente geladeira aberta. A mesma estava abarrotada de coisas, mas nenhuma delas lhe interessava. Simplesmente não conseguia se decidir pelo que fazer para o jantar.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos dotados de um incrível tom azul vibrante. Os olhos preocupados iam de uma coisa a outra da geladeira, sem saber o que escolher. Ele adorava cozinhar, esse era um dos seus maiores prazeres, principalmente se fossem iguarias que seu namorado gostava. E Kaoru tinha um paladar muito apurado.

A porta da cozinha se abriu, e um outro rapaz entrou. Era pouca coisa mais baixo que Toshiya, tinha longos cabelos vermelhos incandescentes. A face muito pálida se destacava ainda mais pela maquiagem sombria em volta dos olhos.

- Toshiya... Eu to com fome!

Toshiya olhou para o recém chegado. Suspirou com paciência, afinal Die era o mais agitado dos cinco. Não surpreendia que vivesse esfomeado. Energia era o que não lhe faltava.

- Eu pensava nisso agorinha mesmo. - respondeu sorrindo, de maneira distraída - Não sei o que fazer...

- Quer ajuda? - se ofereceu o de cabelos vermelhos, mostrando uma boa vontade que não lhe era costumeira.

-Talvez você possa me ajudar com o cardápio. Alguma sugestão?

Die colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça. Um sorriso maroto desenhou-se na face bonita. Toshiya estava lhe dando a chance de uma provocação e ele não perderia a oportunidade de jeito nenhum. Adorava pegar no pé do garoto mais jovem:

- He, he, he. - sorriu - O que me diz de frango assado...?

Ao ouvir a pergunta atrevida Toshiya corou muito e fechou as mãos de forma irritada:

- DE JEITO NENHUM! Nunca permitirei que vocês comam uma avezinha indefesa! Tenho horror desse _crime_!

O Holly Spirit descendente dos céus levava a sério sua posição. Tinha arrepios só de pensar nos diversos pratos preparados com seus primos distantes (e põe distantes nisso...), as galinhas.

Como filho dos céus, conhecido como a Fênix Azul símbolo do oeste, não podia permitir a morte de nenhuma espécie de ave...

Porém Die, representante do Tigre Vermelho, herdara os instintos carnívoros de seu título. Adorava qualquer tipo de carne.

- Toshiya, você é um chato! Deixa de ser fresco e prepara logo um frango a passarinha!

A fúria do garoto atingiu o ápice, seu rosto ficou encantadoramente escarlate. A única coisa que realmente lhe tirava do sério era que alguém fizesse mal aos seres que amava. Isso incluía seus amigos e pássaros em geral.

-DIE! Você não terá sobremesa hoje!!

O rapaz ruivo ficou surpreso:

- Mas...

Toshiya deu lhe as costas e cruzou os braços de maneira determinada:

- Mas nada! Enquanto não aprender a respeitar certas coisas não vai ganhar sobremesa.

Die mostrou os dentes de forma ameaçadora e balançou a cabeça, sacudindo os vastos cabelos vermelhos:

- Nossa, você é um fresco! Eu vou contar para o Kaoru que você está abusando de sua autoridade! E você fica horroroso de avental cor-de-rosa!

Dizendo isso o ruivo saiu correndo da cozinha, deixando Toshiya muito abalado por tanta rebeldia. Normalmente Die e Kaoru eram os que tinham gênio mais indômito, Kaoru podia até mesmo se tornar grosseiro, mas no fundo tinham bom coração.

Agora Die o surpreendera com aquela demonstração de rebeldia tão intensa...

Distraidamente fechou a porta da geladeira e começou a caminhar em direção à pia.

- Die... o avental cor-de-rosa não fica bem em mim? Puxa, pensei que combinava com o tom dos meus cabelos...

Deslizou a mão pelos fios lisos e extremamente azuis. O cabelo tinha um tom raro que combinava perfeitamente com a pele pálida e o rosto meio andrógeno. Toshiya vestia uma blusa com rendas na gola e nos pulsos e uma calça de couro preto meio justa. Completava o visual com uma bota de cano alto sem salto.

Pensativo, abriu a torneira deixando a água encher uma panela:

- Será que estou abusando de minha autoridade?

- Falando sozinho, Totchi?

- Ah, Shinya! Você chegou no momento certo!

Shinya ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e olhou fixamente para o garoto. Toshiya parecia preocupado com algo...

- O que foi?

- Você é a sábia Tartaruga Prateada, representa o centro de todas as coisas... vai saber me responder: acha que estou sendo muito autoritário?

Shinya ficou aliviado. Toshiya e suas paranóias. Só podia ser culpa de Die. O ruivo mais velho saíra apressado da cozinha, com uma cara nada amigável, diga-se de passagem.

Die adorava pegar no pé do garoto de cabelos azuis. Nem precisava dizer que Toshiya também era muito infantil, o que deixava o ruivo ainda mais ansioso por perturbá-lo.

- Não, Toshiya, você não é autoritário.

- Ah! - o representante da Fênix Azul não escondeu sua alegria.

- Die é assim mesmo.

- Mas ele não era tão implicante!

- Deve ser uma fase.

Imediatamente Toshiya concordou balançando a cabeça. Ele e Shinya eram os mais jovens dos cinco, se entendiam muito bem, apesar de Shinya ser o mais recluso de todos, era o que tinha mais paciência com as criancices distraídas de Toshiya. Às vezes até mesmo Kaoru perdia a paciência.

- Está com fome, Shinya?

O representante da Tartaruga Prateada balançou a cabeça, agitando os longos cachos platinados.

- Não. O que vai fazer para o jantar?

- Ainda não sei. O que sugere?

- Que tal aquele seu prato de abóboras?

Subitamente Toshiya se animou. Aquele prato exótico que aprendera agradava não apenas a Shinya, mas sobretudo ao namorado, Kaoru. E Toshiya adorava agradar Kaoru.

- Oh! Porque não pensei nisso?! Seria perfeito!

Shinya suspirou diante da animação quase infantil. Agora tudo estava indo bem. Não tinham notícias de Kyo, que estava envolvido em uma investigação sobrenatural. Ele estava incumbido de desvendar uma certa pista que poderia ajudá-los a descobrir quem estava por trás de uma venda ilegal de seres místicos.

Kyo, fora atrás da pista sozinho, para chamar menos atenção. Porém Shinya, seu namorado, ficava preocupado com a investida, mesmo não aparentando.

A atitude de Kyo era resultado da ultima missão, onde trabalharam em conjunto com outro time de detetives sobrenaturais, mas tudo dera errado e os aliados haviam perecido em batalha. Ver seus amigos sucumbir diante dos próprios olhos fora doloroso e marcante. E Toshiya era um dos que mais se culpava, assim como Kaoru. Aos poucos podiam relaxar, esquecer o sentimento de culpa... sem diminuir a busca pelos culpados.

Shinya, não demonstrava, mas ficava tão feliz em ver seus amigos podendo superar o passado doloroso, que o alívio do jovem de cabelos platinados não podia ser medido.

- Esse avental fica bem em você. - afirmou o loirinho.

Ao ouvir aquilo a alegria de Toshiya se transformou na mais pura euforia.

- Você acha?! O Kaoru também gosta.

- É... ele gosta muito de tudo o que tem a ver com você...

Toshiya corou, adorando ouvir aquilo.

- Por falar em Kaoru, ele não voltou?

- Ainda não. - Toshiya suspirou - Kami Sama o chamou para tratar de um assunto urgente... e pelo visto demorado.

Às vezes Kami Sama, guardião dos portões do Paraíso, os chamava para tratar de assuntos relativos a missão do Dir en grey na Terra, e essas conversas geralmente eram longas e exigiam a presença constante de Hino Kaoru, o tempestuoso Dragão Dourado protetor do norte e o mais velho entre os cinco, além de ser o líder.

- Logo ele volta, Totchi. Vou tomar um banho... ou você precisa de ajuda na cozinha?

- Claro que não! Pode deixar que cuido de tudo. Minha intuição diz que Kaoru retornará hoje, então quero preparar o melhor jantar do mundo!!

Shinya piscou e balançou a cabeça.

Sem dizer mais nada retirou-se da cozinha, deixando Toshiya concentrado no que faria para o jantar dos quatro. Novamente o garoto de cabelos azuis aproximou-se da geladeira.

Seu estoque de alimentos era amplo e variado, mas percebeu que teria de comprar algumas cenouras e tomates. E a abóbora, é claro, o ingrediente mais importante do prato principal da noite. Precisaria ir ao supermercado!

Imediatamente ficou desanimado. Adorava compras. Quer dizer, comprar roupas, acessórios, sapatos... detestava supermercados...

- Supermercado! - suspirou - Eu tinha mesmo que ir até lá!

Passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e tirou o avental. Pensou em chamar Die para ir com ele, porém mudou de idéia. O mais velho estava de mau humor e seria uma péssima companhia.

- Vou deixar um bilhete avisando.

Pegou um papel toalha e uma caneta e escreveu rapidamente algo. Depois grudou o bilhetinho na geladeira e colocou a carteira no bolso da calça justa, saindo de casa.

Fez o trajeto rapidamente, tinha que chegar logo ao supermercado e voltar antes de Kaoru. Queria estar em casa quando o amante retornasse.

- Ah, Kaoru... como sinto sua falta!

Sentia falta da atenção, dos carinhos... dos beijos profundos e dos braços que o envolviam de modo protetor e possessivo. Como gostava de estar ao lado de Kaoru!

Distraidamente passou a mão pelos fios azuis.

Kaoru era a metade que lhe completava, sua alma gêmea, o contrapeso da balança que equilibrava sua vida.

- Quero agradá-lo essa noite! E muito!!

Felizmente naquele horário o supermercado estava praticamente vazio.

O representante da Fênix Azul rumou diretamente para a seção de hortifrutes com a cestinha na mão. Primeiro dirigiu-se a banquinha das abóboras. Olhou calmamente uma por uma. Apalpou e cheirou. Decidiu-se por uma que parecia no ponto:

- Perfeita! - agradeceu apertando e ninando a abóbora nos braços como se fosse bebezinho.

Depois partiu para cima das cenouras. Comprou tomates e rabanetes. Não resistiu ao passar em frente às berinjelas. Muito menos às maçã. Estavam lindas, grandes e vermelhinhas. Pareciam doces e suculentas. Lembrou que Shinya apreciava aquela fruta proibida.

Quando viu grandes e belas beterrabas seus olhos brilharam de pura alegria. Kaoru adorava suco de cenoura com beterraba.

- Farei um suco tão gostoso que Kaoru me encherá de elogios!

Suspirando olhou para a cesta que carregava, que estava cheia de verduras e legumes. E pesava muito...

- Porque será que eu sempre me empolgo?! - ficou desolado. Tinha compulsão por comprar. E apesar de não gostar de supermercados, sempre passava dos limites.

Estava indo embora quando passou em frente a banca de batatas. Inclinou a cabeça, observando detalhadamente cada um dos belos vegetais.

De repente teve uma súbita inspiração: Die adorava batatas fritas! Poderia fazer uma pilha imensa e deixá-lo ingerir aquela quantidade absurda de frituras sem remorso algum.

Depois disso fariam as pazes e Toshiya jurou que não seria mais tão autoritário, contanto que o ruivo também prometesse que esqueceria aquela história de frango pro jantar...

- Uma montanha de batatas fritas... e uma deliciosa sobremesa? Acho que faremos as pazes!

Sentia-se mal toda vez que brigava com Die. Afinal eram amigos e muito unidos. Tá certo que não discutia tanto com Shinya ou Kyo, mas a diferença de gênios entre Toshiya e Die era maior quando comparada aos outros dois.

Toshiya suspirou profundamente e aproximou-se das batatas, começando a escolher as melhores e mais bonitas.

Logo passava por um dos caixas. A moça que o atendeu derreteu-se em sorrisos amáveis, sendo conquistada de imediato por aquele rapaz tão bonito, de aparência andrógina.

Toshiya apenas retribuiu o sorriso sem mostrar grande interesse. Seu coração pertencia apenas a Kaoru, e ninguém mais.

- Puxa... eu devia ter convidado o Die... assim teria alguém com que dividir o peso!

À medida que avançava de volta pra casa, as inúmeras sacolas em suas mãos começavam a pesar, fazendo seus braços ficarem doloridos. Não era o mais forte dos cinco, podia ser ágil e rápido, porém se tratando de força física, Kaoru e Die eram os especialistas.

- Arf, arf... eu... ia comprar... apenas uma... abóbora! E algumas... cenouras... céus!! Acho que meus braços esticaram uns dez centímetros cada um!

Desanimado pensou em ligar para casa e chamar Die, mas mudou de idéia. O ruivo saíra correndo, e talvez não tivesse voltado ainda. Por outro lado Shinya poderia não ter finalizado o banho, afinal, o representante da Tartaruga Sábia, adorava água...

Então o Dir en grey lembrou-se de que ali próximo havia uma grande praça, o mesmo lugar onde costumava passear de mãos dadas com Kaoru nas horas de folga.

- Posso descansar ali por um minuto.

A praça era um lugar calmo e pouco freqüentado. Alguns bancos de cimento com encosto e outros sem encosto estavam espalhados entre os jardins. O Dir en grey de cabelos azuis olhou bem, e decidiu-se por sentar-se em um com encosto.

Depois de acomodar-se, Toshiya depositou as sacolas ao seu lado e esticou os braços, alongando os músculos doloridos. Fez massagem no próprio pescoço tentando relaxar.

- Juro que não vou mais ao supermercado sozinho...

Olhou desanimado para as sacolas. Ainda tinha metade do caminho a percorrer...

Foi então que ouviu um som baixinho, muito parecido com choro infantil. Os olhos preocupados percorreram a praça, até que percebeu uma garotinha loira agachada, meio escondida atrás de uns quatro bancos imediatamente a sua esquerda.

- Ei! O que aconteceu?

A criança não respondeu.

- Menininha...? O que houve?

A garota descobriu a face e levantou a cabeça. Tinha grandes olhos verdes, e os mesmos estavam entristecidos e marejados por lágrimas.

- Está perdida?

Os olhos se arregalaram, e Toshiya detectou um traço de medo nas íris verdes. No entanto o que chamou a atenção do representante da Fênix Azul foi uma 'sensação' que o acometeu...

- Isso é... aura?

Aquela criança que aparentemente estava perdida não se tratava de uma humana comum! Toshiya sentiu uma aura sobrenatural emanando dela! Poderia ser um demônio desgarrado?! Era óbvio que a criança se tratava de um ser místico.

- Garotinha! Você é um Shugotenshi(**1**)?!

A menina estremeceu visivelmente e ergueu-se. Assustada, começou a se afastar correndo, como se tivesse medo de Toshiya.

O jovem surpreendeu-se. Apressado, pegou as sacolas e escondeu-as debaixo do banco de cimento, então se ergueu e saiu correndo atrás da menina de cabelos loiros.

Apesar da pouca idade a menina era veloz, e tal fato deu a Toshiya a certeza de que era mesmo um ser sobrenatural.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis começou a mover-se mais rápido: a blusa de rendas e a calça preta se transformaram na roupa que ele costumava usar como Dir en grey: uma blusa branca muito justa e curta com mangas largas que chegavam ao meio das mãos, uma calça preta meio folgada e botas de cano longo, cheia de fivelas. O rosto andrógeno ficou mais sombrio quando uma maquiagem sobrenatural contornou-lhe os olhos, e baton azul cobriu-lhe os lábios, deixando a pele ainda mais pálido com o belo contraste.

- Espere!

Ao invés de parar, a criança acelerou, virando a direita entre algumas árvores ornamentais. Por um segundo Toshiya a perdeu de vista, mas logo ele também fazia a curva.

Foi então que estacou surpreso. A fugitiva parara com a desembestada carreira e surpreendentemente estava meio escondida trás das pernas de um homem. Ela segurava-lhe a perna, enquanto inclinava a cabeça para olhar na direção de Toshiya.

Observou aquele homem. Tratava-se de um belo rapaz, com cabelos curtos negros e lisos. Os olhos estreitos eram perspicazes, e um deles estava encoberto pela franja. Usava roupas largas, mas de aparência cara.

Apesar de sorrir, aquele desconhecido exalava uma sensação profunda e desagradável.

- Sorano Toshiya?

- Quem é você?

- Me chamam de Doutor. Vejo que você veio atrás do meu bichinho de estimação...

- O que? - o Dir en grey perguntou surpreso.

Os olhos arregalados caíram sobre a garota. Então a pequenina sorriu e seu corpo começou a se metamorfosear. Ela foi encolhendo, e sua pele escurecendo. Finalmente assumiu a forma de um morcego, para o choque do detetive.

- Esse é um morcego de Atlântida. - explicou Doutor - São excelentes ilusionistas.

O garoto de cabelos azuis não soube o que dizer. Ficou confuso com o que presenciou. Claro que conhecia a fama dos morcegos do antigo Reino perdido de Atlântida, mas a sua surpresa estava no fato de encontrar um deles (tão raro) com um ser humano.

- Posso ver a confusão em seus olhos... na verdade estou fazendo um favor para um antigo amigo, e ele acabou me dando esse adorável bichinho como presente.

- Porque está usando esse animal em um lugar público?

- Sou apenas o mensageiro de uma pessoa que se sente atraída por coisas belas e sobrenaturais...

O Dir en grey recuou um passo. Aquele homem começava a assustá-lo. Olhou discretamente para os lados, apenas pro caso de precisar de uma fuga estratégica.

- Na verdade uma pessoa que lhe tem em alta consideração lhe manda lembranças... e diz que gostaria muito de revê-lo.

- De quem está falando? - o garoto perguntou desconfiado.

- Lady E.

continua...

* * *

(**1**) Anjo da guarda. 


	3. Capítulo 02

_**Título**_: Captive  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, sobrenatural, crossover com Petshop os Horrors  
_**Pares**_: Kaoru x Toshiya, Kyo x Shiniya  
_**Resumo:**_ Um grupo de detetives sobrenaturais enfrenta o maior caso de suas vidas: salvar um de seus próprios companheiros

* * *

**Captive****  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 02**

_- Na verdade uma pessoa que lhe tem em alta consideração lhe manda lembranças... e diz que gostaria muito de revê-lo._

_- De quem está falando? - o garoto perguntou desconfiado._

_- Lady E._

- - -

- Kami Sama!! - exclamou sem poder se conter empalidecendo e engolindo em seco. Lady E era a pior coisa que poderia lhe acontecer. Além de ser obsessiva e fanática, era extremamente louca.

Aquela mulher tornara sua vida um inferno. Fora um alívio descobrir que ela se retirara do mundo dos homens, pois só assim Toshiya encontraria paz em sua vida.

E agora... descobria que ela estava de volta?!

- O que acha de ir comigo dizer um 'oi' para Lady E?

- Nunca!

O detetive ficou sério. Jamais aceitaria tal convite. Principalmente porque sabia que se fosse, nunca sairia livre. Evidenciou a decisão negativa assumindo uma posição de ataque.

O mensageiro viu que Toshiya não desistiria sem lutar, mas não queria correr o risco de enfrentar o garoto tão belo, e talvez feri-lo gravemente. Era algo que evitaria a todo custo, principalmente por que Lady E lhe alertara para o raro poder que Sorano Toshiya possuía. Não permitira que o garoto o usasse, ou ele conseguiria fugir da armadilha...

- Sabe o que é isto?

Tirou um pequeno papel do bolso e mostrou para Toshiya que observou em silêncio e não respondeu, fazendo o Doutor se divertir intimamente com a atitude meio arisca. E é claro que Toshiya tinha razão em não confiar.

Agindo rápido, o vilão arremessou o papel na direção do representante da Fênix Azul. Pego de surpresa o rapaz não se esquivou, acabou sendo atingido no peito.

- Ahh! assustou-se.

- Isso é uma evocação específica para inibir auras.

- O que?!

- Vai prender sua aura de Fênix e todos os seus poderes.

Toshiya ficou arrepiado, moveu a mão com intenção de descolar o papel de seu peito, mas assim que tocou a evocação foi atingido por um fortíssimo choque espiritual.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

O Doutor sorriu maldoso:

- Esqueci de avisar: apenas quem a criou pode retirá-la... acho que você vai perder os sentidos agora...

Realmente Toshiya caiu de joelhos no chão, e tombou pra frente sentindo-se fraco e tonto.

- Kaoru...

Foi a palavra sussurrada que escapou dos lábios do rapaz, antes que ele desmaiasse.

- Ótimo... é apenas um favor para os gêmeos, minha divida está paga, Lady E...

O Doutor observou sua presa caída no chão. Fora mais fácil do que pensara a princípio, e infinitamente mais interessante. Jamais suspeitaria que Sorano Toshiya fosse tão bonito.

Podia entender perfeitamente tanto interesse por parte de Lady E.

- Que o tenha por toda a eternidade, se for o seu desejo...

oOo

Kaoru parou em frente a grande mansão que dividia com seus amigos e observou a paisagem. Tentava não deixar transparecer no rosto toda a preocupação que lhe corroia o coração.

Kami Sama não podia ter lhe dado notícias mais assustadoras.

Depois de todas os relatórios de praxe, das trocas de informações costumeiras, em relação investigações sobrenaturais, Kami Sama assumira uma expressão séria e muito preocupada.

Claro que Kaoru estranhara tal fato... e era a conversa que se seguira que dava voltas em sua mente...

- - - - - -

_- Kaoru...tenho algo a lhe dizer que vai deixá-lo preocupado, e com toda a razão... - o ser supremo afirmou gravemente._

_- O que pode ser?_

_- Kaoru... é sobre Lady E..._

_Ao ouvir o nome de tão odiosa criatura o representante do Dragão Dourado ficou tenso, ficando ereto, com expressão angustiada._

_- Lady E...?_

_- Sim. Depois de todo esse tempo ela foi vista caminhando no mundo dos homens, em uma visita a Count D._

_Kaoru fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes. Ótimo, uma reunião de seres bizarros... era tudo o que precisava!_

_- Mas..._

_- Você sabe que o departamento de Controle das Trevas assinou aquele contrato terrível com Lady E mesmo sabendo das letras pequenas. Tudo o que eles queriam era se livrar dela..._

_- Do jeito mais fácil! - afirmou o líder dos Dir en grey com rudeza._

_- Infelizmente sim. Alguns incômodos têm que ser tolerados, a menos que façamos coisas como assinar um contrato que dê vantagens ao interessado._

_- Tanto tempo de paz! E justamente agora que estamos na Terra... Kami sama sabe que só aceitei que o Dir en Grey atuasse na Terra porque Lady E havia se retirado para sempre!_

_- Oh, Kaoru... é por isso que achamos que Lady E ressurgiu... acreditamos que ela descobriu a presença de vocês na Terra, e resolveu agir..._

_- Nesse caso... Toshiya! - Kaoru ficou chocado. - Ele..._

_- Sim, Toshiya está em perigo._

_- Teremos que redobrar a guarda. Não permitirei que o tirem de mim outra vez. Toshiya nunca mais será _prisioneiro_. Eu juro!_

_Impressionado pela decisão de Kaoru, Kami sama acenou com a cabeça. Ele, mais do que ninguém sabia como o passado sofrido era assustador e cruel. Os Dir en grey haviam enfrentado uma penosa jornada para conseguir se unir novamente. Não parecia justo que uma criatura das trevas, com um coração de pedra os separasse logo agora._

_- Estamos entrando em contato com o departamento, pois esse incidente é em parte culpa deles, já que assinaram o contrato sem pensar nas conseqüências. Fiquem atentos._

- - - - -

Kaoru suspirou, tentando livrar sua mente dos pensamentos preocupados. Saber que Lady E estava a solta por ali era terrível! E saber que ela tinha um contrato daquele nível em suas mãos...

Se ela conseguisse capturar Toshiya (o que era seu sonho mais antigo), Kaoru e os outros não poderiam fazer nada. Teoricamente, é óbvio, pois se Lady E ousasse colocar as mãos no jovem de cabelos azulados, Kaoru moveria céu e terra para resgatá-lo, mesmo que quebrasse o contrato e enfurecesse todos os deuses existentes.

Mas é claro que nada disso havia acontecido, e Kaoru não permitiria que acontecesse. Manteria os olhos abertos e a aura atenta a qualquer ser sobrenatural que se aproximasse de Toshiya, ou de seus outros amigos.

Suspirando, entrou em casa. Parou no meio da sala e passou a mão pelos cabelos de um exótico tom de roxo.

- Toshiya? Shinya? Die? - chamou pelo namorado e pelos amigos.

O ruivo representante do Tigre Vermelho surgiu pela porta que dava acesso a área dos fundos da mansão. Vinha sorrindo.

- Ridaa sama! Bem vindo.

- Está tudo bem? Onde estão Toshiya e Shinya?

O interrogado jogou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, ficando todo relaxadão.

- Shinya estava tomando banho... ele ia lavar os cabelos e você sabe como ele gosta de água... o Toshiya estava na cozinha preparando o jantar.

O alívio de Kaoru foi tão grande e evidente que Die percebeu que algo estava errado.

- O que foi, Kaoru?

- Vou explicar a todos de uma vez, mas... - disse com expressão severa - adianto que tem a ver com Lady E.

Ao ouvir o nome, Die fez uma careta. Ninguém gostava daquela mulher psicopata.

- Essa praga maldita? Droga!

Kaoru balançou a cabeça e começou a se afastar. De repente sentiu uma urgência em ver Toshiya, e ter a certeza de que estava tudo bem com o amante, pois tivera um pensamento estranho: se o garoto estava preparando o jantar, porque não havia o característico aroma de comida no ar?

Entrou na cozinha e franziu as sobrancelhas, ao ver que o local estava vazio.

- Toshiya?

Moveu os olhos por todos os lados, até que percebeu o pequeno papel preso por um imã.

Pegou o bilhete, e o leu rapidamente:

"_Shinya, vou ao supermercado. Diz ao Die que sinto muito e que farei um prato tão delicioso que ele esquecerá o frango a passarinha. Volto logo, Toshiya.._"

- Céus! Toshiya foi ao supermercado... sozinho...?

Sentindo uma angústia crescente, o Dir en grey mais velho apertou o papel na mão e deu a volta com intenção de ir encontrar com Toshiya no meio do caminho.

- O que houve? - Shinya, que vinha descendo as escadas e secando os cabelos com uma toalha, perguntou.

- Nada. Toshiya foi ao supermercado, mas com Lady E a solta por aí não quero que ele fique só.

O loirinho arregalou os olhos, e quase deixou a toalha cair.

- Lady E?! Desde quando?

- Fui avisado nessa reunião. Lady E entrou em contato com Count D, e nem mesmo Kami sama sabe o que eles podem estar tramando.

- Com certeza pegar o Toshiya! - exaltou-se Die - Aquela mulher não tem noção! Mas eu juro que corto a cabeça dela se fizer mal ao Toshiya!

Pelo visto o ruivo já tinha esquecido a briga de antes. Ele e Toshiya eram assim mesmo: às vezes brigavam, mas logo já faziam as pazes e tudo continuava perfeitamente bem.

Na verdade todos os cinco eram muito unidos.

- Kaoru, se você vai se encontrar com Toshiya no caminho, nós também vamos. - afirmou Shinya.

- Não é preciso. Vai estar tudo bem...

- Por garantia... - insistiu o loiro.

- No mínimo pra ajudar a trazer as sacolas que com certeza Toshiya está trazendo... - Die brincou pra descontrair.

Os três detetives sorriram só de imaginar a cena: Toshiya (que sempre se empolgava nas compras) sofrendo com vários pacotes, embrulhos e bolsas plásticas, tentando se equilibrar.

- Está bem. - Kaoru cedeu - Vamos.

Shinya balançou a cabeça e jogou a toalha úmida sobre o sofá, depois prendeu os cabelos com uma fita que levava em seu bolso.

Saíram de casa rumo ao supermercado, lugar que sabiam ser um dos menos preferidos do representante da Fênix. Começaram a se preocupar seriamente quando não o encontraram pelo percurso.

O coração do Dir en grey mais velho estava apertado e Kaoru passou a se angustiar de verdade.

- Onde Toshiya pode estar? - questionou-se Die

- Esse é o único caminho... a não ser que ele tenha ido pela praça... - lembrou Shinya.

- Ele pode estar lá! - Kaoru afirmou mais animado.

Die e Shinya balançaram a cabeça concordando. Porém a decepção foi óbvia, e de certa maneira esperada: o garoto de cabelos azuis não estava por lá.

- Ei... sinto cheiro de Toshiya!

O ruivo seguiu seu apurado faro de Tigre Vermelho e conseguiu encontrar as sacolas cuidadosamente escondidas embaixo de um dos bancos.

- Oh! - exclamou o loiro arregalando os olhos diante do achado tão singular. Aquele era o maior dos maus presságios...

Desesperado, Kaoru sentou-se no banco e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Não queria ser pessimista, mas... era impossível naquele caso: todas as evidências deixavam claro o fato assustador, apesar de não comprovado: Toshiya podia estar nas mãos de Lady E naquele exato momento!

Die fechou uma carranca fazendo seu rosto pálido ficar sério:

- Como ela agiu rápido!

- Ora, vamos considerar bem a questão... talvez ele esteja em outro lugar...

- Shinya... Kami sama me chama e diz que Lady E está a solta por aí... volto para casa e não consigo encontrar Toshiya nos lugares onde ele deveria estar... o que quer que eu pense?

Foi um furioso Die quem respondeu:

- Que Lady E não perde tempo! Maldita!

Subitamente Kaoru levantou-se, demonstrando tanto rancor na bela face que chegou a assustar seus dois companheiros:

- Preciso encontrá-lo.

Ao ouvir aquilo Shinya ficou sério, assim como Die.

- Você precisa encontrá-lo? - o loiro perguntou visivelmente amuado.

- Que história é essa? - Die ajuntou em tom nervoso.

O líder ficou confuso pela reação quase agressiva. Aqueles dois pareciam não se importar com o desaparecimento de Toshiya!

Shinya logo acrescentou com os olhos brilhando:

- Toshiya não é apenas sua responsabilidade! Você não fará nada sem a nossa ajuda!

Die agitou-se e balançou a cabeça:

- Isso mesmo! Ele também é nosso amigo! E não permitirei que Lady E encoste um dedinho naquele cabeça de vento!

- Shinya, Die!

- Lady E se acha, apenas por que tem aquele contrato idiota nas mãos! - Die sentia-se furioso - Mas assim que ela pensar em me mostrar... eu rasgo em mil pedacinhos! E faço ela engolir tudo!

Shinya espantou-se com a ferocidade do ruivo:

- Die! Que comportamento é esse?

- Obrigado, rapazes... - Kaoru suspirou pesado.

Porém, apesar de todo o apoio dos Dir en grey , o líder não se sentiu melhor. Havia um grande empecilho pela frente e foi Shinya quem o expôs em voz alta:

- Mas... por onde começaremos a procurar?

Em silêncio, os três se entreolharam. Ninguém sabia onde ficava o esconderijo de Lady E, ou melhor, o local onde deixava guardada sua incrível coleção de seres sobrenaturais.

Aquele era um dos segredos mais bem guardados no submundo das trevas. Nem mesmo Kami Sama saberia informar.

- Droga! Ela não pode ter saído da cidade! - Die agitou as mãos dando ênfase a afirmação.

- Com certeza está usando algum tipo de magia, pra prender Toshiya, ou ele já teria usado sua aura de Fênix Azul e... céus! - Kaoru arregalou os olhos e levou a mão ao peito.

- O que foi? - indagou um preocupado Die.

- Espero... - o desespero do líder era quase palpável - espero que Toshiya esteja bem!

- Oh! - Shinya exclamou.

Sem forças, o mais velho sentou-se novamente, deixando-se abater pelo desanimo. Não queria nem mesmo imaginar que a pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo pudesse estar ferida!

- Count D...

- O que disse Shinya?

- Se existe alguém que com certeza sabe onde Lady E se esconde, esse alguém é o irmão gêmeo dela!

- Sei não... você acha que aquele demônio vai falar pra gente onde a irmã dele está?

Mas a idéia deu forças a Kaoru, que se reanimou, enchendo-se de esperança:

- Pois vou até o Petshop e vou obrigá-lo a falar de qualquer maneira!

E o mais velho levantou-se, chegando mesmo a dar dois passos, porém Shinya o segurou pelo braço e impediu-o de avançar, certo de que o representante do Dragão Dourado estava prestes a meter os pés pelas mãos.

- Não faça isso, Ridaa sama. Vamos voltar pra casa e pensar com calma. É impossível que Lady E desapareça com Toshiya sem deixar vestígios. Precisamos de Kyo.

- Shinya tem razão. Contamos com a ajuda de Kyo. Se falhar, a gente vai até o Cont D e o interroga! Eu sei que sua preocupação é grande amigo... mas... - Die parou pra respirar fundo antes de continuar com o discurso animado – a nossa também é! Toshiya é nosso xodozinho! Sabemos o que você sente, Kaoru, porque sentimos o mesmo. Só não podemos nos precipitar.

Kaoru balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se desanimado e acuado. A sensação de inutilidade oprimia seu peito e esmagava o coração. Era quase impossível não se culpar, não achar que falhara com a pessoa que mais amava na vida.

Era o líder da equipe, sempre sabia como lidar com as diversas situações. Mas naquele caso, sentia-se incapacitado pela dor.

- Vamos pra casa. - sussurrou Die.

- De lá contataremos Kyo. Ele sabe de muitas coisas, deve ter alguma informação para nós.

Kaoru concordou em silêncio.

Voltaram apressados, prestando atenção no caminho, numa tentativa de descobrir alguma pista ou algum rastro, qualquer coisa que os colocasse no caminho do irmão desaparecido.

Estavam quase em frente a mansão onde moravam, quando sentiram uma aura conhecida. Em questão de segundos Kyo, o quinto membro do Dir en gey surgiu com um homem nos braços. Deixou o mesmo cair no chão, demonstrando grande frieza.

- Kyo... -Shinya alegrou-se com a volta do amante, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava surpreso para o corpo sem vida.

O baixinho balançou a cabeça, virou-se muito sério para Kaoru e explicou com a singular voz profunda:

- Kaoru, sei de tudo. As pistas que segui levaram direto ao mensageiro de Lady E. - apontou Doutor, morto no chão - Ela está escondida num Templo abandonado, ao norte daqui.

Kaoru deu a volta e correu. Sabia que não havia tempo a perder.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 03

_**Título**_: Captive  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, sobrenatural, crossover com Petshop os Horrors  
_**Pares**_: Kaoru x Toshiya, Kyo x Shiniya  
_**Resumo:**_ Um grupo de detetives sobrenaturais enfrenta o maior caso de suas vidas: salvar um de seus próprios companheiros

* * *

**Captive****  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 03**

Toshiya abriu os olhos lentamente. A primeira impressão que teve foi de algo apertando seu tórax, mas assim que despertou por completo a desagradável sensação desapareceu de sua mente.

Percebeu que estava preso em uma espécie de gaiola, feita em tamanho família. As barras eram largas, mas não o suficiente para que um ser humano atravessasse por elas e haviam sido feitas de algum tipo de osso, confinada em uma sala vazia e silenciosa, parcamente iluminada.

Desesperado, abaixou a cabeça sentindo os grandes olhos lacrimejarem embaçando sua visão. Foi quando se deu conta de que tinha uma estranha evocação colada em seu peito.

Aquele papel mágico pertencia ao tal Doutor...

Cada vez mais intrigado com sua própria situação, Toshiya levantou-se e aproximou-se com cautela das barras de ossos. Sentiu uma espécie de aura sobrenatural emanando das mesmas.

- Gaiola das Trevas!

Estava ferrado. Somente a pessoa que possuísse a chave daquela prisão poderia abri-la. Era impossível fazer isso de dentro para fora, mesmo que quem estivesse preso ali fosse o próprio Kami-sama!

Desanimado, sentou-se novamente no chão e colocou as mãos sobre as pernas de maneira delicada.

Não podia aceitar o fato de que caíra nas garras de sua perseguidora mais atroz. A caçadora mais incansável e feroz de todos os tempos!

O que faria daqui pra frente? Como viveria sem seus amigos? Como sobreviveria longe de Kaoru?!

Só de imaginar que passaria o resto de sua vida preso naquela gaiola, como um pássaro proibido de voar, Toshiya sentia um tremor intenso percorrer o seu corpo, congelando seu pobre coração.

Arrepiou-se ouvindo o som de passos firmes.

Finalmente ficou cara a cara com seu pior pesadelo. A sádica mulher vinha parecendo satisfeita. Causou uma onda de asco em Toshiya, que não pode descrever as sensações que o acometeram. Desde que se lembrava, fugia dela. E só concordara em descer ao Mundo dos Homens depois de ter certeza absoluta que ela não estava por ali.

E depois de todo o esforço, de todas as precauções... fora pego.

Sentiu vontade de chorar de raiva, medo e tristeza.

- Vejo que está assustado.

- Me tire daqui!

- Acalme-se. - disse a mulher - Estou curiosa para saber como é a sua forma de Fênix Azul.

- Nunca lhe mostrarei!

A captora ironizou:

- Sério?

Toshiya não respondeu.

- Tem um jeito de descobrir.

Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma espécie de evocação igual a que Toshiya levava presa no peito, porém com dizeres diferentes.

O garoto ficou em pé, ato que fez Lady E se divertir.

- Essa evocação não vai lhe causar nenhuma dor. Vai apenas neutralizar a magia negra que Doutor colou em você. Eu criei ambas...

Lady E arremessou o pequeno papel em direção a Toshiya. No momento em que colou na roupa do jovem ambos os papeis esfarelaram e desapareceram.

Com isso a aura de Fênix que Toshiya tinha dentro de si libertou-se com força total, sem que o garoto pudesse impedir, revelando-se na forma de um magnífico par de asas.

Lady E deixou os olhos deslumbrados percorrerem aquelas asas lindas, tão brancas e imaculadas sem igual. Cada pluma parecia conter leveza e maciez únicas. Imediatamente sentiu vontade de tocá-las, e conteve-se a custo.

- É como um anjo... - sussurrou em deleite.

- O que está acontecendo? - rebateu Toshiya.

Tentava recolher sua aura de Fênix, e ocultar suas asas daquele olhar quase predatório, mas não conseguia.

Pra piorar as grandes asas não cabiam na gaiola e ficavam espremidas contra as barras do teto.

- A gaiola das trevas faz com que a aura de qualquer criatura fique exposta, por isso é uma prisão tão rara e requisitada, e por isso quero que fique aprisionado nela.

Toshiya entendeu que a caçadora queria apreciar-lhe as asas pela eternidade. Esse pensamento deu-lhe nova vontade de chorar. Não queria ficar preso como um animal. Sentia-se quase como se estivesse sendo violado.

Lady E admirou o garoto dono de grande inocência. Tratava-se de uma inocência diferente, imaculada. Que dava a vontade de proteger a todo custo.

- Sorano Toshiya, está na hora partir. Não há mais nada aqui pra você.

O coração do garoto disparou. Nunca sentira tanto receio em toda a sua vida antes...

Era tarde demais...

oOo

Kaoru foi o primeiro a sentir a energia maligna vinda do Templo.

- Rápido! - ordenou.

Os três detetives apertaram o passo o mais que podiam, usando suas auras sagradas.

- GANESA!! - gritou Kaoru, fazendo uma magnífica espada de cristal surgir em suas mãos.

Invadiram o Templo prontos para a ação, no entanto uma forte luz sobrenatural os cegou por alguns segundos. Imediatamente tentaram se proteger da claridade emanada pelo portal entre mundos sobrenaturais, mas foi em vão.

Só puderam enxergar quando a luz começou a esmaecer, sinal de que o portal estava se fechando.

- Não! ESP!!! - Die tentou acertar a passagem das trevas com seu golpe mais poderoso. Foi inútil.

Desolado, Kaoru caiu de joelhos no chão, deixando a Ganesa escapar-lhe das mãos. As lágrimas já desciam pelo rosto, borrando a maquiagem. Chegaram tarde demais. Perdera Toshiya.

- Não pude protegê-lo... -a dor lhe trespassou o coração - Não pude...

Se Kami sama tivesse avisado antes... se Kyo tivesse ido direto para o Templo, ao invés de procurar os amigos... se tivessem agido mais rápido.

Os outros não sabiam o que dizer, para reduzir a dor da perda. Sabiam o que aquilo significava: Lady E podia ter escapado para qualquer um dos planos espirituais. E existiam dezenas, centenas de pequenos mundos paralelos. Levariam a eternidade procurando.

Mas procurariam.

- O passado volta para nos assombrar - Kyo sussurrou em tom profético. - É preciso enfrentá-lo.

Kaoru encolheu-se, sentindo o peso das palavras de Kyo esmagando-o. O loiro tinha razão: era como se o passado de Trevas retornasse, impedindo-os de viver em paz. Perdera Toshiya mais uma vez...!

- Não é justo... - Shinya sofria tanto quanto os outros.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. -rosnou Die.

Kaoru olhou para o ruivo, depois para Shinya e Kyo. Através das lagrimas, viu a determinação brilhando nos rostos de cada um deles. Estavam unidos pelo mesmo propósito.

Tinham, a partir daquela noite sombria, o mesmo objetivo. Iriam atrás da Dama Implacável, a caçariam como ela havia feito com o garoto de cabelos azuis.

E quando a encontrassem, a esmagariam com o ódio de seus corações. Era a punição pelo crime ser perdão: roubar-lhes um precioso companheiro.

Tinha início, naquele momento, a mais feroz de todas as caçadas. Vinte vidas não seriam suficientes para fazer Lady E pagar seus pecados.

Kaoru a encontraria... e ensinaria a inimiga, o real significado da palavra vingança.

Os quatro enfrentariam o passado quantas vezes fossem necessárias, sempre que ele ousasse rondar suas vidas. E venceriam todas as vezes. Libertariam o representante da Fênix Azul outra vez.

Continua...

* * *

Nos próximos capítulos: tudo sobre o passado que retorna. 


	5. Capítulo 04

_**Título**_: Captive  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, sobrenatural, crossover com Petshop os Horrors  
_**Pares**_: Kaoru x Toshiya, Kyo x Shiniya  
_**Resumo:**_ Um grupo de detetives sobrenaturais enfrenta o maior caso de suas vidas: salvar um de seus próprios companheiros

**Captive****  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 0****4**

Kaoru cruzou os braços e jogou-se no chão de má vontade. Ia ficar sentado na frente da porta até Kami sama resolver reconhecer que sua presença na reunião era importante!

Ok, ainda era criança e não tinha desenvolvido todos os seus poderes, mas um dia seria o líder do Dir en grey, pois era o herdeiro do Dragão Dourado, protetor do norte.

Olhou longamente para a porta do grande salão onde os atuais detetives sobrenaturais discutiam um acontecimento inesperado. Estavam ali à horas, e Kaoru começava a ficar impaciente.

Enjoara do ritual de andar em círculos e sentar-se, andar em círculos e sentar-se...

- O que será que está acontecendo?

Sua jovem mente se aguçava de curiosidade, mas metade dele queria voltar a brincar com Die, um garotinho que tinha a sua idade e também seria um Dir en grey; enquanto a outra metade queria permanecer ali, esperando a oportunidade de entrar na sala.

- Acho que vou atrás do Die...

Pensou que poderia ir brincar... er... _treinar_ com o amiguinho ruivo. Die seria o representante do Tigre Vermelho, e protetor das Terras do Sul. Se treinassem juntos poderiam ficar muito fortes...

Decidido ergueu-se, mas não deu nem dois passos.

A porta da sala de reuniões abriu-se e Kami sama saiu, seguido de perto pelos atuais detetives sobrenaturais. O guardião do Paraíso não pareceu surpreso ao flagrar Kaoru parado ali.

- Hino Kaoru. Não me surpreende... - apesar da voz calma o garoto de cabelos roxos percebeu a reprimenda. Ficou tão sério quanto a idade e imaturidade permitiam.

- Kami sama... eu serei líder um dia e...

- Aa. Já sei esse seu discurso de cor, Kaoru. Você será líder, mas só daqui a uns quinze anos, ou quando dominar sua aura completamente. Até lá se preocupe em brincar tão somente.

O bico de Kaoru aumentou. Kami sama meneou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Vamos, meus amigos. Temos coisas a fazer.

Os detetives concordaram e começaram a se afastar. Kaoru ia segui-los, mas freou-se. Um dos detetives segurava alguma coisa nos braços. Parecia uma trouxinha, enrolada numa manta branca coberta de evocações sagradas.

Kaoru notou um tufo de cabelos azuis escapando de entre os panos.

- Kami sama...?! - chamou com a vozinha infantil, curioso pra saber o que era aquilo que um dos detetives acomodava nos braços.

Mas o guardião do Paraíso nem mesmo voltou-se. Continuou avançando enquanto esclarecia com a voz cansada:

- Este é Toshiya, o herdeiro da Fênix Azul. Vamos cuidar dele por uns tempos, enquanto as Terras do Oeste se preparam para a guerra.

- Guerra...?

Kami sama não respondeu. Kaoru arregalou os olhinhos e correu para o outro lado. Tinha que contar aquelas notícias para Die.

oOo

- Tem certeza, Kaoru?

O futuro líder da Dir en grey balançou a cabeça com firmeza:

- Aa. Kami sama disse que o Oeste entrará em guerra! Eles até mandaram um bebê pra cá. Toshiya.

- O que você disse que tem cabelo azul? Então agora já somos quatro.

O menino de cabelos roxos abriu a boca pra responder, mas calou-se. Die estava certo, havia também Kyo, um garoto baixinho e mal humorado que não gostava muito de se misturar. Dificilmente brincava com Die e Kaoru, e vivia se escondendo pelos cantos, sempre a fazer algo suspeito. Era um ano mais novo que seus companheiros.

- A manta dele estava cheia de evocações... - Kaoru disse - Porque será?

- Saa. Acho que é por causa da guerra... - pras crianças, todas as coisas inexplicáveis eram fruto da guerra.

- Deve ser. - admitiu o futuro líder da Dir en grey.

- Guerra no Oeste. E minha mãe diz que lá era o lugar mais tranqüilo do mundo!

- Hn. - Kaoru começou a passar a mão sobre grama. Die deitou-se no chão sem animo para continuar brincando. Não entendia muito de guerras, só sabia que era uma coisa ruim, e por causa dela tivera que abandonar sua casa. - Tudo começou no leste e Kyo foi o primeiro a ser enviado para o Paraíso.

- Aqui é seguro.

- Depois meus pais também entraram na guerra e eu tive que deixar o Norte.

- Quando a guerra chegou ao sul eu tive que fugir também. Papai mandou minha mãe e eu para ficar em segurança.

- Agora a guerra chegou no oeste. Todos os quatros grandes reinos estão lutando contra youkais. Somente as Terras Centrais, onde fica o Paraíso, não tomam partido.

- Kaoru...

- Hn?

- Será que a guerra acaba antes de nos tornarmos Dir en grey? Ela pode durar pra sempre.

- Duvido. Kami sama irá interferir e ela vai acabar. Os youkais vão perder, você verá.

- A gente podia ir até o palácio. Vamos dar uma espiada no garoto que chegou?

O futuro líder dos detetives deu de ombros: - Vá você. Parece apenas um bebê. Vai demorar até que possa brincar com a gente.

- Hn! Ja ne! - despediu-se o ruivo e saiu correndo. Kaoru ficou sentado na grama, sentindo-se tão mal humorado quanto Kyo. Tudo o que menos queria era ser babá de uma criança.

Queria mesmo era ser logo o líder, e poder lutar na guerra!

oOo

Kaoru não queria ser babá, mas foi o que aconteceu no decorrer dos anos.

Ao contrário do que todos esperavam a audácia dos youkais era surpreendente. Eles levaram as batalhas aos portões do Paraíso. Queriam dominar tudo! Dia a dia os combates pareciam cada vez mais próximos. A guerra chegara a eles.

Naquele exato momento estava junto a Kyo, Die e Toshiya numa das salas do Palácio, enquanto os adultos combatiam lá fora, tentando afastar os inimigos e proteger o Paraíso de uma invasão.

Kyo, o loirinho mais baixo estava num canto, indiferente ao que acontecia. Die e Kaoru estavam sentados no outro canto, tentando parecer tão corajosos e indiferentes quanto gostariam de estar.

Ao lado de Kaoru, o caçula dos quatro, Toshiya, não se preocupava nem um pouco com as aparências. Era jovem demais pra isso. Sua única preocupação era ficar o mais próximo possível de Kaoru, porque se sentia seguro ao lado dele. A mãozinha segurava o colar onde estava presa uma evocação. Nunca tirava aquele colar, e nenhuma das crianças sabia porque tinha que usar aquilo. Nem o próprio Toshiya.

- Ne, Kaoru... você acha que a guerra vai acabar? - perguntou com a voz tremendo.

Kaoru ficou um pouco impaciente. Que pergunta desnecessária! Crianças eram mesmo inconvenientes. Em situações como aquela se sentia um adulto, apesar da pouca diferença de três anos.

- Claro que vai acabar. Não seja bobo.

- Mas... - a vozinha tremeu outra vez.

- Kami sama é o homem mais poderoso do mundo. Ninguém jamais o vencerá. - o tom rude cortou o assunto.

O garoto de cabelos azuis olhou de Kaoru para Die e fungou. O futuro líder da Dir en grey fez uma careta. Toshiya chorava demais! Nem parecia um Holly Spirit.

- Ei, Toshiya, porque não vai ficar com Kyo? - apontou o loirinho do outro lado da sala que fingiu não escutar a sugestão de Kaoru - Ele vai gostar de ter companhia.

- Não! - o garotinho segurou na manga da blusa preta do representante do Dragão Dourado - Eu prometo que fico quietinho! Deixa eu ficar com você, Kaoru!

Satisfeito Kaoru condescendeu com um acenar de cabeça. Die o repreendeu com o olhar. Não aprovava a forma com que Kaoru tratava Toshiya. Ele devia ter mais paciência com o garoto que o idolatrava.

- Ano, Kaoru... - começou o ruivo.

A porta se abriu e cortou o assunto. Um tanto surpresos os quatro se voltaram para a figura que entrava. Ficaram imensamente felizes ao ver que se tratava de Kami sama. O guardião do Paraíso sorriu pra eles:

- Os youkais se foram. Vencemos por hora. Acredito que virão outra vez, mas por enquanto é seguro. Podem sair daqui.

- Oba! - gritaram Die e Kaoru enquanto corriam pra fora da sala.

- Kaoru! Matte, Kaoru! - Toshiya saiu correndo atrás dos garotos mais velhos.

Kami sama suspirou. Observou os três sumirem animados pelo corredor. Logo voltou os olhos na direção de Kyo. O jovem loiro continuava agachado no canto, riscando desenhos no chão com a ponta do dedo indicador.

- Mizuno Kyo.

O referido ergueu os olhos e fitou Kami sama que conteve novo suspiro. Aquele garoto era maduro demais para a pouca idade. Aqueles olhos sombrios não combinavam com a infância.

- Kyo. Tenho uma missão pra você...

Preocupado com o destino do jovem Dir en grey, Kami sama tivera uma súbita inspiração. Daria responsabilidades a Kyo e a Kaoru. Sim, precisava ensinar ao garoto de cabelos roxos a responsabilidade de liderar um grupo, e a Kyo o valor do companheirismo.

Aquela idéia nascera durante a batalha naquele dia. Kami sama temia que não resistissem por muito tempo. E os jovens detetives eram a esperança para o futuro.

- Chame Kaoru e venha com ele a minha sala. Vocês dois serão incumbidos de uma tarefa da qual não podem falhar.

- Aa. - a voz singular do loirinho ecoou, apesar da pouca idade era bem grave. Levantou-se e saiu do aposento.

Quando ficou sozinho, Kami sama respirou fundo e mordeu os lábios. A batalha fora dura e longa. Mas felizmente houvera uma trégua. Era a trégua que necessitavam para que aquela mulher chegasse em segurança de acordo com os planos.

- Lady E... espero que não esteja blefando. Será uma benção se tudo correr certo...

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 05

_**Título**_: Captive  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, sobrenatural, crossover com Petshop of Horrors  
_**Pares**_: Kaoru x Toshiya, Kyo x Shinya  
_**Resumo:**_ Um grupo de detetives sobrenaturais enfrenta o maior caso de suas vidas: salvar um de seus próprios companheiros.

* * *

**Captive****  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 0****5**

- Kaoru, Kami sama quer falar com você. - Kyo informou para o garoto mais velho que estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore, nos pátios descobertos do Paraíso, ao lado de Die e Toshiya. Kyo não tivera problema algum para encontrar o ruivo. Sabia que estaria naquele lugar.

- Comigo? - Kaoru estranhou a informação. Acabara de sair da presença do guardião das terras celestiais. E ele próprio o dispensara.

- Hn. E comigo também. Vim chamá-lo.

Kaoru olhou para Die que deu de ombros: - Vai lá. Eu tenho que voltar pra casa mesmo. Meu tutor deve estar preocupado.

- Posso ir com você, Kaoru? - Toshiya perguntou cheio de esperança.

- Não. - proibiu com uma careta - Kami sama quer falar comigo e com o Kyo. Você não deve ir. Eu sei que é alguma tarefa secreta.

- Oh! - a afirmação impressionou o garotinho de cabelos azuis. - Então eu espero você aqui.

Kaoru não respondeu, sentiu-se importante por receber seu primeiro chamado oficial como líder da Dir en grey (ele acreditava piamente que se tratava daquilo). Apenas virou-se e se foi, seguido por Kyo.

Die observou o amigo indo embora e olhou para o caçula dos quatro: - Você vai ficar aí? Se quiser pode ir pra minha casa...

- Não... obrigado. Vou esperar Kaoru voltar!

- Hn! Ja ne!

- Ja ne!

Die também começou a se afastar, mas mal dera poucos passos voltou-se para olhar o garoto de cabelos azuis. Pela primeira vez em sua jovem vida sentia uma coisa estranha, um sentimento que nunca tivera antes e que, mais tarde, viria a descobrir ser seu apurado instinto lhe alertando para o perigo.

Observou Toshiya comodamente sentado à sombra da árvore, brincando com a evocação em seu pescoço, enrolando-a nos dedinhos pequenos e roliços. Por um segundo pensou em voltar, e ficar com o outro até o regresso de Kaoru. Porém mudou de idéia. Se havia um lugar seguro, esse lugar era o Paraíso.

Die era jovem demais para compreender que, em tempos de guerra, lugares seguros simplesmente não existiam.

oOo

Kaoru e Kyo entraram juntos na sala de Kami sama que esperava sentado atrás de uma grande escrivaninha, com uma garotinha em seus braços.

- Kami sama... - Kaoru se pronunciou, com os olhinhos arregalados na linda menininha de cabelos cacheados que o guardião segurava. - Nos chamou...?

- Aa, Kaoru. Aproxime-se. - o homem sorriu largamente. Levantou-se e foi de encontro aos garotos, até o meio do salão - Kyo, quero que você e Kaoru conheçam Shinya.

- Quem é ela? - Kaoru não conteve a curiosidade infantil.

- Ele - Kami sama deu ênfase ao pronome masculino - é Kazeno Shinya, o quinto e último Holly Spirit, que estava perdido desde a morte de seus pais.

- Oh! - Kaoru e Kyo exclamaram. Então não era uma menininha? Era o companheiro que faltava para completar o grupo?

- Uma pessoa o encontrou há algumas semanas e o trouxe até aqui em segurança. - Kami sama continuou, pensativo. Ele ainda não acreditava na atitude altruísta de Lady E. Conhecendo a mulher, era de se esperar que aprisionasse o jovem Dir en grey e nem mesmo desse as caras. Mas além de trazer Shinya, a mulher trouxera reforços para a guerra, apoiando de forma impressionante as Forças do Paraíso. - Ele está em segurança agora.

- Prazer! - afirmou Kaoru meio desanimado. Então Kami sama o chamara pra apresentar um novo amigo? Não que fosse ruim, mas ele esperava receber uma missão especial.

Ignorando a decepção do ruivinho, Kami sama abaixou-se e colocou Shinya no chão. O garotinho devia ter mais ou menos a idade de Toshiya, fato que desanimou Kaoru ainda mais. Não queria outro bebê chorão grudado em si...

- Mizuno Kyo. - Kami sama voltou-se para o baixinho. Sua preocupação com ele era imensa. Aquele isolamento que o garoto se auto-impunha podia trazer muita dor no futuro. - Venha aqui.

Kyo obedeceu sem pestanejar. Parou bem perto de Kami sama e do Dir en grey recém chegado. Kami sama colocou uma mão sobre os cabelos arrepiados de Kyo e outra sobre os cachos platinados de Shinya.

- Kyo, você já sabe a importância de um Dir en grey para o equilíbrio dos mundos, não sabe?

- Hn.

- E sabe que entre as funções de um detetive sobrenatural, está proteger os mais fracos, os que precisam, não é?

- Sim, senhor.

- Kazeno Shinya, que chegou há pouco tempo, será muito forte um dia. Tão forte quanto você. Mas agora, ele é uma criança, e não sabe se proteger sozinho. - afirmou gravemente, olhando fixo para Kyo - Você acha que já é forte o bastante para protegê-lo?

O loirinho olhou para seu novo companheiro. Analisou a face infantil, de expressão incrivelmente andrógena. E curiosa. Shinya não dissera nada, mas os olhinhos brilhavam presos no rosto de Kyo. A boquinha rosada, entreabria-se numa indagação não pronunciada.

Kyo não teve duvidas:

- Hn!

- Ótimo! - Kami sama sorriu - Shinya é sua responsabilidade agora. Ajude-o a crescer e a se tornar tão forte quanto você.

Kyo estendeu a mãozinha gorducha. Shinya entendeu o recado e entrelaçou os dedinhos nos do loiro mais velho. Sem esperar nova ordem, Kyo virou-se começou a afastar-se em passos rápidos.

As perninhas curtas de Shinya não conseguiram acompanhar. Ele tropeçou, mas não caiu.

- Espera... - pediu com a vozinha infantil. - Espera eu!

Kyo diminuiu as passadas, de modo que o caçula andasse ao seu lado.

Kaoru ficou surpreso com todas aquelas atitudes do Dir en grey mais recluso. Kyo aceitara cuidar de um pivetinho. Kyo aceitara se socializar. Kyo podia mudar seus hábitos em prol de outra pessoa! _Wow_!

- Kaoru... - o ruivinho estremeceu. Lá vinha! Se Kami sama pedira que Kyo se responsabilizasse por Shinya, logo pediria que ele ficasse de olho em Toshiya - Estou muito decepcionado com você.

Kaoru arregalou os olhinhos e abriu a boca. Observou Kami sama afastar-se dele, até sentar-se atrás da escrivaninha.

- Senhor...

- Ainda não compreendeu a função de um líder, não é? Você não deve apenas ordenar, dizer aos outros o que fazer. - respirou fundo - Um líder de verdade cuida de seus companheiros. O verdadeiro líder sacrifica tudo pelos outros, pelos seus amigos. Você, como líder, deve aprender em primeiro lugar a manter seu grupo unido, a caminhar lado a lado, como Kyo fez com Shinya. Um líder nunca abandona um companheiro fraco, e sim o ajuda, até que ele se iguale e se torne tão forte quanto todos.

- Eu... eu... - Kaoru perdeu o chão. Nunca levara uma bronca tão dura quanto aquela. Nem mesmo quando aprontava nas brincadeiras.

- Quando entender o que isso significa, Kaoru, estará dando o primeiro passo para se tornar um líder brilhante. Não posso confiar a segurança de ninguém em suas mãos, por isso pedi que Kyo cuidasse de Shinya. Porque ele tem apenas dois anos, e não sabe se proteger como todos os outros sabem, não é? Os outros sabem se cuidar, porque senão, como líder, você estaria cuidando deles, e não é o que eu vejo. Eu vejo um menino preocupado em se tornar forte para impressionar. - nesse ponto olhou muito firme para o garotinho - A verdadeira força está em proteger, Kaoru. Em estender suas mãos e garantir que segurem firme em seus amigos. A força de verdade é arriscar seus braços, seu coração e sua alma pelas pessoas que precisarem de você. Um líder olha pra trás e vê apenas inimigos derrotados, nada mais, por que seus companheiros estão firmes ao seu lado. Diga-me, Kaoru, o que você vê quando olha para trás?

A boquinha de Kaoru tremia, e ele fazia um esforço tremendo para não chorar. Ele olhava pra trás e via Toshiya. Via um companheiro que ainda não conseguia segui-lo, por mais que se esforçasse. E ele se esforçava pra isso.

O sermão de Kami sama doera mais do que mil palmadas. E abrira seus olhos em definitivo. Se o guardião tivesse lhe pedido que cuidasse de Toshiya, como fizera com Kyo e Shinya, ele não teria entendido tão bem.

Mas agora entendera, porque Kami sama não lhe pedira que cuidasse do garoto de cabelos azuis. Era como se não confiasse nele. E aquilo fora tão sincero, que doera muito.

Imediatamente deu as costas para o guardião e saiu correndo.

Kami sama não disse nada. A semente fora plantada. Era só esperar que germinasse e desse frutos. Kaoru seria grande, tinha certeza disso.

- Agora, os problemas de verdade. - Passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. O fim da guerra estava próximo. Podia sentir na fúria com que os youkais atacavam. Um tigre fica mais feroz quando a morte se aproxima.

Os youkais perderiam a guerra. Por isso arriscavam tanto em ataques suicidas. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

oOo

Kaoru correu desesperadamente de volta para o pátio descoberto. Toshiya garantira que esperaria ali. Tinha certeza de que o garoto manteria sua palavra.

Estacou surpreso. Sim, Toshiya estava lá, mas ao lado dele estava sentada uma estranha mulher. Tinha uma longa trança, e vestia um kimono tão escuro quanto os negros fios do cabelo.

- Kaoru! - Toshiya gritou entre surpreso e alegre pelo retorno do ruivo - Você voltou!

- Aa... - aproximou-se cauteloso, apesar de ver que a mulher sorria pra ele. Os olhos castanhos tinham dois tons, e brilhavam - Dare ka?

- Kaoru, é Lady E... - ele informou sorrindo.

- Olá, Kaoru. Então você é o famoso líder dos Dir en grey? Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Aa. - gostava menos da mulher a cada segundo. Ela parecia uma fera observando sua futura presa. Teve vontade de segurar na mão de Toshiya e puxá-lo de perto dela.

- Garoto de poucas palavras. Muito diferente de Toshiya. - e colocou a mão sobre os cabelos azuis do garotinho. - Vim pegar um contrato especial, passei por aqui num acaso. Foi muita sorte passar por aqui e vê-lo. Diga-me, Toshiya: quer passar comigo? Vou lhe mostrar...

Kaoru estreitou os olhos e pos em ação seus pensamentos. Segurou no braço de Toshiya e puxou-o pra longe de Lady E: - Ele não pode. Não devemos falar com estranhos!

Saiu andando depressa, puxando o garoto mais novo pelo braço. Toshiya não falou nada, apenas arregalou os olhos e acenou um thauzinho inocente para Lady E.

A mulher respondeu ao aceno sorrindo.

Estava realmente impressionada pela criança que conhecera. Nunca encontrara uma criatura tão bonita e de inocência tão marcante. Nem mesmo o garotinho chamado Shinya, que trouxera pra Kami sama...

Sentiu vontade esmagadora de cuidar daquela inocência, impedi-la de se perder com o passar dos anos. Acolhê-la em seus braços... para sempre. Mas como faria isso? Não podia simplesmente levá-lo, não um Holly Spirit.

Nem com o contrato que conseguira. Se tentasse levar aquele jovem detetive sobrenatural para a sua coleção de seres sobrenaturais, nada poderia salvá-la caso fosse descoberta.

Por outro lado, o risco valia a pena. Valia mesmo. Uma criança adorável que se tornaria um adulto adorável. E belo...

Assim que os garotinhos sumiram de sua vista, Lady E parou de sorrir. Estava enlevada. Aquela sensação que a dominava já fora sentida antes, quando encontrara os prisioneiros mais raros de sua extensa coleção. E aquela criança de cabelos azuis seria a mais rara de todas elas.

Lady E virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Teve a impressão de não estar sozinha... atenta levantou-se e espanou a sujeira do kimono. Não viu ninguém, e a sensação se foi. Sua mente fervilhava com mil idéias. E tinha que colocar pelo menos uma em prática...

oOo

Kaoru correu com Toshiya até a ala leste do Palácio, onde ficavam os dormitórios. Parou em frente ao alojamento destinado ao descendente da Fênix Azul e seu tutor.

Ambos respiravam muito rápido, totalmente sem fôlego pela corrida. Quando se recuperou um pouco, o menino de cabelos roxos virou-se para o mais jovem e colocou as duas mãozinhas sobre os ombros dele:

- Toshiya, eu quero que você fique sempre ao meu lado, está bem?

O garotinho arregalou os olhos: - Eu? Sempre?

- Hn! Eu vou olhar pra trás e ver só os inimigos. Nunca mais quero ver um amigo deixado pra trás.

Toshiya não entendeu nada. Apenas sorriu: ficar ao lado de Kaoru era seu maior sonho. Sua real alegria:

- Eu fico! E prometo que não vou chorar mais.

Kaoru balançou a cabeça com força:

- Se você chorar eu não me importo. Só... vamos ser amigos!

Toshiya saltou sobre Kaoru e o apertou com força. - Amigos! Amigos!

O futuro líder respirou fundo. Nem fora tão difícil assim... meio sem jeito soltou-se do abraço e acenou um tchau.

- A gente se fala amanhã, combinado? - deu um passo, mas virou-se preocupado - E fica longe daquela mulher. Ela parece má...

O mais novo balançou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo e entrou em seus aposentos, fechando a porta em seguida.

Kaoru perdeu alguns segundos observando a folha de madeira branca. Seu coração estava apertado, angustiado. Mas a mente infantil não compreendeu o que seu instinto avisava. Ele era jovem demais para entender.

Resignado, porém satisfeito consigo mesmo (afinal fizera uma boa ação e Kami sama ficaria feliz com ele) foi embora.

E aquela foi a última vez que viu Toshiya durante muito, muito tempo.

Continua...


	7. Capítulo 06

**_Título_**: Captive  
**_Ficwriter_**: Kaline Bogard  
**_Classificação_**: yaoi, AU, sobrenatural, crossover com Petshop of Horrors  
**_Pares_**: Kaoru x Toshiya, Kyo x Shinya  
**_Resumo:_** Um grupo de detetives sobrenaturais enfrenta o maior caso de suas vidas: salvar um de seus próprios companheiros.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Captive  
Kaline Bogard_**

**_Capítulo 06_**

Kaoru irrompeu pela porta, já correndo em direção às escadas. Seu plano era contatar Kami sama o quanto antes e tomar as devidas atitudes, o que significava ir atrás de Count D e arrancar o paradeiro da maldita Caçadora Implacável a qualquer custo.

Die o seguia de perto, tentando fazê-lo se acalmar. Agir com a cabeça quente não ia adiantar de nada.

– Kaoru, escute...

– Escutar? – a voz rude interrompeu a tentativa do ruivo – Escutar, Die? Toshiya está nas mãos daquela mulher maldita! Céus, deve estar tão assustado!

– Sabemos disso. – insistiu – E mais do que nunca deve agir com a razão!

Kaoru não respondeu. Praticamente voou escada acima, pulando vários degraus. Kyo e Shinya entraram na mansão, percebendo a dupla que terminava de subir os degraus e virava o corredor.

– Shninya... – Kyo chamou o amante com a voz profunda. O representante da Tartaruga Prateada voltou-lhe o olhar interrogativo – Sabe o que tem que fazer...

– Tem certeza...? – hesitou.

– Hn. Die e eu cuidaremos do resto.

O mais jovem acenou com a cabeça e ambos seguiram atrás dos companheiros.

Kaoru abriu a porta e invadiu o quarto. Usaria o Espelho para contatar Kami sama, numa maneira mais rápida de avisá-lo do que acontecera. Tempo era mais do que precioso.

– Kaoru... eu...

– Falhei de novo, Die. Por uma questão de segundos! – furioso parou em frente ao grande espelho, olhou seu reflexo nos olhos, mas não conseguiu concentrar-se. As lágrimas embaçavam sua visão e refletiam a dor em seu coração – Não é justo! Como pudemos permitir que ele fosse capturado outra vez?

– Vamos encontrá-lo...

– Quando? Se for como da primeira vez... depois de anos! Céus, ele quase não resistiu... e se não resistir agora? – seu desespero aumentava – É tudo culpa minha!

– Não! – Die quase gritou. A raiva de Kaoru estava se redirecionando para ele mesmo. Não deixaria o amigo se culpar – Não é sua culpa. A culpa é toda daquela mulher sem alma.

– Devo ser um péssimo líder. Consegui perder meu companheiro duas vezes. – tampou o rosto com as mãos – Meu companheiro... a pessoa que eu amo...

– Kaoru...

– Eu nunca devia ter vindo para o Mundo dos Homens! Se tivéssemos ficado no Paraíso, isso não teria acontecido.

– Não pode ter certeza, Kaoru! Quando éramos crianças, e Toshiya foi levado, nós estávamos no Paraíso.

– Mas havia a Guerra. Não era seguro. Nenhum lugar era... e agora... agora...

Die respirou fundo. Abriu a boca para continuar confortando o líder da Dir en grey, porém sentiu a aura de Shinya elevar-se enquanto o jovem entrava no quarto de Kaoru. Surpreso, o ruivo deu um passo para o lado, afastando-se do recém-chegado e evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

Kaoru também sentiu as ondas de energia. Assustou-se ao adivinhar as intenções do caçula. Descobriu o rosto e, incrédulo, fitou-o através do reflexo do espelho num ato instintivo.

Os olhos de Shinya brilhavam em profundo tom prateado, pareciam os olhos de um animal poderoso e místico. O rapaz de cabelos roxos pensou em desviar os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Estava preso...

Shinya aproximou-se, parecendo flutuar, sem ao menos piscar uma única vez, concentrando toda sua aura sobrenatural nas íris. Toshiya manifestava sua herança através das asas, Shinya o fazia através dos magníficos olhos grises.

– Não... Shin... – Kaoru, sendo o líder poderoso que era, ainda conseguiu murmurar. Foi em vão. Quanto mais Shinya se aproximava, mais forte era o vínculo a mantê-lo prisioneiro num simples olhar.

Quando o caçula se pôs à distância de um passo, Kaoru sucumbiu. Perdeu os sentidos e desfaleceu. Shinya, que já esperava por algo assim, o amparou antes que o líder caísse ao chão. Apesar da aparência frágil, o mais jovem era forte.

– Shinya... – Die engoliu em seco. Se havia algo no mundo que o assustava, era o poder de hipnose que o loiro possuía – Muito bem. Coloque-o na cama.

Shinya obedeceu sem pestanejar. Colocou Kaoru sobre a cama, e sentou-se na beirada do colchão. Kyo, que permanecera encostado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados, aprovou a atuação do amante. Nunca permitiria que Kaoru perdesse a cabeça e se machucasse ainda mais.

– Die. – chamou o ruivo – Vamos falar com Count D.

– Mas... Kaoru...

– Kaoru ficará aqui com Shinya. Você e eu podemos resolver isso. – a voz profunda exigia obediência. Entendia a dor de Kaoru, pois não podia imaginar como era perder a pessoa que amava. Olhou de relance para Shinya, sentado na cama. Se fosse o loiro ao invés de Toshiya, Kyo saia que estaria a arrancar cabeças a torto e a direito, tentando aliviar a dor. Mas era errado. Não permitiria que Kaoru fizesse algo precipitado, do qual se arrependesse depois. O líder não devia ter sangue manchado suas mãos.

Kyo faria isso no lugar do representante do Dragão...

– Yoshi. – o ruivo concordou. – Count D tem que saber onde a irmã vive.

– Aa. Shinya, tome conta dele e tenha cuidado.

– Hn. – respondeu o garoto. A aura dele se acalmava aos poucos, voltando aos níveis normais. Os olhos perdiam o tom prateado e voltavam a cor natural. – Ganbatte.

Kyo concordou com a cabeça e saiu, seguido por Die.

oOo

Os dois detetives sobrenaturais sabiam que Cont D morava num dos bairros mais exóticos da cidade, onde era grande a incidência de chineses, e onde comerciava toda sorte de animais, sobrenaturais ou não, em seu Petshop.

Não foi difícil achar a exótica moradia.

– Kyosukete. – Die recomendou – Ele deve estar preparado...

– Não vai nos pegar desprevenidos.

Com certa surpresa Die notou que a porta estava aberta, como se o dono esperasse visitas. Entraram mantendo-se na defensiva. Nunca seriam surpreendidos.

Mas foram...

Count D estava sentado na sala, o primeiro cômodo da casa, terminando de preparar um bule de chá. Tinha três xícaras a sua frente, e pratos com bolos e doces.

– Ah, bem vindos, caros detetives. Eu esperava por vocês...

Die e Kyo se entreolharam. O baixinho avançou e parou ao lado da mesinha, recusando-se a sentar.

– Onde ela está?

Count colocou duas colheres de açúcar no chá, mexeu e provou um gole: – Tem certeza que não quer?

Kyo resistiu bravamente ao impulso de chutar tudo aquilo e pegar o rapaz chinês pelo pescoço. Tinha pensado em trazer Shinya e fazer o amante hipnotizar o inimigo, e assim obrigá-lo a confessar o que queriam saber. Porém desconfiava ser inútil. Count D era um demônio poderoso, talvez estivesse fora da alçada de seu amante. No caso, era melhor deixar nas mãos de detetives preparados para reagir com força bruta...

– Não nos faça perder tempo. – ameaçou.

– Só queremos saber onde ela está. Sua irmã nos tomou algo precioso. – Die rosnou da porta. – E vamos pegar de volta.

Count suspirou de leve e mordeu o lábio inferior. Parecia levemente decepcionado.

– Então ela conseguiu... – murmurou.

– Toshiya não é um dos seus malditos animais! Não pode prendê-lo em uma jaula! – o animo de Die se exaltava a cada segundo. Parecia que Count os enrolava.

– Ela só quer protegê-lo. – o chinês fitava a xícara pensativamente. – ela o ama.

Die avançou um passo. Abriu e fechou as mãos nervosamente. Kyo lhe lançou um olhar de aviso. Ele próprio se controlava a duras penas. Se matassem Count D talvez nunca encontrassem o companheiro descendente da Fênix Azul.

– Há uma pessoa que o ama ainda mais. – afirmou grave – E nunca o manteria preso.

Count olhou fixo para Kyo, as íris bicolor avaliando-o intensamente.

– Tem razão. Pássaros nunca deveriam ficar em gaiolas. No entanto... – desviou o olhar para o interior da residência, onde escondia os animais raros que vendia – No entanto...

– Estamos falando de um Holly Spirit, Count. Talvez não sobreviva... – Die insistiu meio desesperado.

O dono do Petshop depositou a xícara cuidadosamente sobre a mesa e cruzou os dedos longos.

– Não sei onde ela vive. – confessou – Lady E nunca me revelou onde mora.

E ambos os detetives sentiram que ele falava a verdade. Os olhos estavam transparentes, e olhavam diretamente nos de Kyo, sem se desviar em momento algum, sem vacilar em momento algum.

– E como você entra em contato com ela?

– Eu nunca entro em contato com minha irmã. – respirou fundo – Doutor trazia os recados dela, e os animais que ela enviava para o Petshop. E quando o assunto é sério, Lady E vem pessoalmente a minha residência.

Kyo ficou lívido. Doutor era a única forma de contato deles? Aquele cara que ele matara mais cedo? Merda!

– Vocês podem descontar a raiva em mim. – Count afirmou muito calmo, indiferente – Podem me matar, tentar ler minha mente, hipnotizar-me... mas não podem me fazer dizer algo que desconheço. – sorriu triste – Quer que eu invente um lugar? Minta? Não é o meu estilo.

Kyo afastou um passo. Também não era estilo dos detetives. Matariam sim, os verdadeiros culpados. O representante do Tigre Vermelho farejou o ar, tentando captar algum sinal de que o outro mentia, alguma mudança sutil na atmosfera do ambiente. Não conseguiu: Cont D parecia falar a verdade.

– Mas... – Count continuou – Minha irmã... – balançou a cabeça com pesar – Não compactuo com isso, caros detetives. Um Holly Spirit está definitivamente fora da minha alçada.

A visita resultou inútil. E Kyo se parabenizou mentalmente por ter vindo com Die no lugar de Kaoru. O líder estava transtornado. Podia até matar Count pela falta de informações...

– Detetive... – o chinês falou baixinho – Leve um presente para Hino Kaoru. Diga que sinto muito pelo que minha irmã fez, mas não posso controlá-la. Ninguém pode.

Enquanto falava, Count D enfiou a mão dentro do belíssimo quimono e retirou uma chave rústica. Levantou-se com a desenvoltura que lhe era tão singular e caminhou até Kyo, que se mantinha em alerta. Apesar da postura agressiva, Count sorriu e estendeu-lhe a chave.

O baixinho a pegou e a olhou sem esconder a estupefação. Aquela chave era...

– Uma cópia da chave que abre a prisão de Sorano Toshiya. – Count sorriu de leve – Eu não controlo minha irmã, mas não posso concordar com o que fez. Não é uma traição de minha parte, pois só poderão usá-la se descobrir onde o garoto está. E isso não sei dizer.

Kyo olhou da chave para Cont D, custando a acreditar no que o outro fizera. Acenou com a cabeça, sem agradecer. Deu meia volta e começou a se afastar. Estava quase alcançando Die parado próximo a porta, quando o chinês resolveu falar novamente:

– Uma vez tive um Kirin em meu Petshop. – lembrou de um passado não tão distante. – Kirin é um animal muito poderoso. Pode tornar realidade qualquer desejo. – pausa dramática – No entanto exige um sacrifício em troca...

Die olhou para Kyo com os olhos levemente arregalados. Mizuno Kyo, o detetive sobrenatural baixinho, era o Holly Spirit que nascera com a herança do místico Kirin...

Count D, além de lhes entregar a chave que abriria as portas da prisão de Toshiya, oferecia uma dica valiosíssima.

oOo

Kaoru abriu os olhos lentamente. A cabeça dava a impressão de pesar uma tonelada, latejava sem dó. Os olhos pareciam fundos. E ele sentia-se levemente sonolento. Resquícios da aura de Shinya, como bem sabia.

Evitando movimentos bruscos sentou-se na cama, apoiando as costas contra a cabeceira de madeira. Notou o jovem loiro sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado. Parecia desconfortável e o semblante exibia profundo pesar.

– Kaoru... gomen nasai. Hontoni gomen nasai.

– Hn. – resmungou mal-humorado. As pernas formigavam enfraquecidas. Shinya usara sua aura não apenas para desacordá-lo, mas para enfraquecê-lo e impedi-lo de sair da Mansão.

– Entenda, Kaoru: nós queremos o melhor pra você. Kyo não pretende magoá-lo. Onegai, não fique com raiva da gente...

– Não estou com raiva de você. Nem daqueles dois. – fechou os olhos de leve. Não conseguiu sentir as presenças de Kyo e de Die em nenhum lugar da residência. Os quatro podiam camuflar as próprias energias até que suas presenças ficassem imperceptíveis, mas não era o caso. Deduziu o óbvio – Eles foram até o Petshop?

– Aa. Não queremos que você se precipite, demo... não podemos perder tempo.

– Kami sama... – Kaoru lembrou-se de que precisava avisá-lo do ocorrido. Shinya o tranqüilizou:

– Tive o atrevimento de me anteceder e comunicar o ocorrido a Kami sama. Gomen por mais essa ousadia. – pausa angustiada – Sofremos tanto quanto você, Kaoru. Totchi é nosso companheiro também.

Os olhos de Shinya lacrimejaram e seus lábios tremeram. A emoção do rapaz transbordou através de sua aura, atingindo Kaoru profundamente. Os olhos do descendente do Dragão Dourado também transbordaram. As lagrimas quentes traçaram caminho pela pele pálida:

– Dooshite, Shin? Dooshite?

– A primeira vez que Toshiya foi raptado eu era criança, e não me lembro de nada. Só aprendi a crescer sem ele. Mas agora... estou preocupado. Tenho medo...

A aflição de Shinya fez Kaoru chorar ainda mais. O caçula era representante da Tartaruga Prateada, um dos mais indiferentes do grupo, aquele que dificilmente se abalava ou se permitia um tipo mais profundo de envolvimento. Ouvi-lo confessar seus temores abalou a estrutura do líder. Shinya temia pelo futuro de Toshiya.

– Não quero que Totchi se machuque, Kaoru. Temos que trazê-lo de volta. – Shinya começou a tremer de leve. Durante toda sua adolescência, aprendera sobre o desaparecido representante da Fênix Azul. Quando Toshiya fora resgatado conseguira alcançar Shinya no mais profundo de seu ser, desenvolvendo uma amizade sincera e leal. E desde então a ameaça de Lady E não passara de uma nuvem de mau agouro longínqua, que nunca os alcançaria...

E tudo desabara naquela noite. A tempestade os alcançara sem que tivessem tempo de fazer qualquer coisa pra se proteger.

Vendo o estado do rapaz, Kaoru estendeu o braço e segurou-lhe uma das mãos. Apertou com carinho:

– Tudo vai da certo, Shinya. – piscou com força para espantar as lágrimas – Não permitirei que essa situação se prolongue.

Shinya, ainda abalado, desviou os olhos para a janela aberta e observou o céu: – Kaoru... foram quinze anos, não é? Quinze anos que Toshiya ficou preso naquele lugar horrível.

Kaoru concordou com a cabeça, as lembranças invadiram-lhe a mente, como se tudo tivesse ocorrido há poucas horas atrás. E ele descobriu que, mesmo memórias desbotadas pelo tempo, podiam ferir profundamente...

Continua...

**_

* * *

_**

Potz. A vida é um grande mistério: minha onda de sorte parece que tirou férias. Se por um lado _Perfect Blue_ fluiu naturalmente, por outro essa aqui me deu dor de cabeça.

Não porque as idéias não vêem, mas porque eu digitei o chapie e perdi metade dele. Como? Nem imagino. Quase desanimei pra digitar tudo de novo, e acabou ficando levemente diferente. Que triste...

Por isso desculpem os erros. Eu fiquei tão deprê que nem coragem de betar eu tive. Sei que é uma falta de respeito, mas... é só dessa vez, eu juro!


	8. Capítulo 07

_**Título**_: Captive  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, sobrenatural, crossover com Petshop of Horrors  
_**Pares**_: Kaoru x Toshiya, Kyo x Shinya  
_**Resumo:**_ Um grupo de detetives sobrenaturais enfrenta o maior caso de suas vidas: salvar um de seus próprios companheiros.

* * *

**Captive****  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 0****7**

Die farejou o ar a sua volta. Sentiu a brisa soprar levemente, agitando os longos cabelos ruivos. Encolheu-se um pouco mais, camuflando-se entre as folhas do gramado alto. Olhou de um lado para o outro, movendo-se minimamente. Não podia arriscar-se!

Achou que era seguro. Avançou alguns metros, engatinhando de modo felino, silencioso... a aura estava reduzida a níveis irrisórios, no grau mais baixo que Die conseguia.

Os olhos, tão astutos quanto de um tigre, focalizaram o ponto de sua missão: a Árvore Centenária, localizada exatamente no centro da clareira... se conseguisse chegar lá sem ser capturado...

Ansioso avançou um pequeno passo. Então sentiu algo pesado cair sobre suas costas e esparramou-se no chão. O susto tirou-lhe o ar por completo. Seu braço doeu quando foi torcido com certa violência para trás. Uma aura forte, porém pacífica, insinuou-se, anulando a do representante do Tigre Vermelho. Soube no mesmo instante que estava preso.

– Droga! – esmurrou o chão com seu braço livre. O corpo delgado amassava a grama verde. – Drogaaa! Kaoru, você é um... um... um...

– Não complete essa frase, Die. – Kaoru riu, libertando o rapaz e saindo de cima das costas dele. Ficou de pé e estendeu a mão. – Você nunca vai me vencer se continuar agindo assim.

Die respirou fundo e aceitou a ajuda para levantar-se: – Você devia me deixar vencer de vez em quando. – bateu algumas folhas que estavam presas nas roupas negras. – Só pra variar.

Os dois começaram a andar lado a lado, em direção a Árvore Centenária, localizada no centro exato do Paraíso. Kyo e Shinya já estavam lá. O baixinho parecia um tanto satisfeito, e Die deduziu que Kyo conseguira cumprir a missão. Já Shinya estava com a mesma cara indiferente de sempre.

– Só eu não consegui? – Die perguntou temeroso.

– Não. Shinya não conseguiu também. O Kyo foi o único. – o líder da Dir en grey informou – Você conseguiu chegar mais longe, Die. Alegre-se.

O ruivo inchou-se de prazer e felicidade. Até uma súbita dúvida o acometer: – E você pulou nas costas do Shin?

Kaoru limpou a garganta e olhou de lado para Kyo atento à sua resposta: – Não. Esse golpe especial eu guardo pros baderneiros...

Die murchou um pouco e flexionou o braço dolorido. Kaoru sorriu do drama, sabendo que o amigo estava apenas fazendo um pouco de charme. Não pegara tão pesado assim.

– Mas você quase conseguiu, Die. – o rapaz de cabelos roxos sentou-se no chão e encostou-se na Árvore Centenária. Shinya fez o mesmo. Já Kyo sentou-se de frente para Shinya, com o corpo levemente inclinado para frente e Die esparramou-se na grama macia.

– Então, sábio líder... qual é o seu veredicto? – perguntou o ruivo, com os olhos fixos no céu azul e alto.

– Bem... – Kaoru coçou a cabeça. Ele era o líder da equipe, e de longe o mais desenvolvido de todos porque treinava dia e noite até a exaustão. Cada segundo do seu dia era dedicado aos treinos. Há muito deixara os amigos para trás e por tal motivo, periodicamente aplicava testes nos três, para avaliar seus desempenhos. – Começarei por Kyo que a cada vez me surpreende mais. Você consegue manipular sua aura perfeitamente, sem dificuldades e o modo como se move é excelente.

Kyo acenou com a cabeça. Era o resultado esperado do segundo Dir en grey mais forte. Claro que Kaoru conseguira sentir a aura do loirinho, porém o que valia ali era a evolução cada vez mais acentuada do rapaz. Por isso permitira que Kyo completasse a missão.

– Shinya está controlando melhor sua aura, demorei para senti-lo, mas seus movimentos ainda são vacilantes. Você precisa ter confiança em suas ações, Shinya, ou essa insegurança sempre atrapalhará. Somos um time, é claro, mas se algum dia precisarmos realizar uma investida solitária você se arriscará mais do que os outros.

– Aa. Eu tento trabalhar isso... – o caçula não ficou encabulado por ter que ouvir seus pontos fracos. Pelo contrário, só assim poderia crescer.

– Eu o ajudo. – Kyo afirmou. Ninguém duvidou que ele conseguisse.

– Agora minha vez! – o ruivo animou-se. Por muito pouco não chegara ao fim da missão. Queria ouvir os elogios.

– Certo, o senhor... – Kaoru respirou fundo – Você evoluiu bastante no quesito controle de aura. Fiquei surpreso por demorar tanto para sentir sua presença. Mas... quando viu a Árvore Centenária, você ficou ansioso por terminar logo, e perdeu o controle. Tem que controlar sua ansiedade, Die. Ela é sua maior inimiga.

– Demo... era só alguns passos...

– E eu peguei você nesses passos. Se fosse uma missão podia ter custado sua vida.

O representante do Tigre Vermelho ficou meio sem jeito: – Gomen. Vou tentar melhorar.

Kaoru sorriu largamente, feliz com o progresso da Dir en grey: – Yoshi, minna. Por hoje chega, mês que vem faremos um novo teste.

Nenhum dos três levantou-se. Die virou-se na grama e deitou-se de lado, de modo a olhar o líder de cabelos roxos:

– Kaoru... você vai ficar bem essa noite?

O interrogado desviou os olhos e pareceu desconfortável. Sabia o motivo da preocupação do amigo. Eram jovens, com idades variando dos dezessete de Shinya aos vinte e um de Kaoru. Todos cheios de vida, fortes, dedicados... mas presos por uma terrível tragédia: conviviam dia a dia, há quinze anos, com o fantasma de um companheiro desaparecido. Quinze anos completos naquela noite.

Durante todos aqueles longos anos Kaoru nunca se perdoou. Nunca se permitiu esquecer. Era apenas uma criança na época, mas o choque o deixara marcado. Sentia-se mais do que responsável por tudo.

– Eu vou...

– Sabemos que não é verdade. – Kyo disse meio rude. Aquela data sinistra sempre fazia a ferida sangrar, e Kaoru ficava tão deprimido, que os amigos temiam que cometesse uma besteira.

– Você devia conversar conosco. Nos fazer ficar preocupados todos os anos é cruel, Kaoru. Sentimos tanto quanto você. – a voz calma do representante da Tartaruga Prateada fez o coração do líder se apertar.

– Gomen, Shin. Não tenho a intenção de preocupá-los, mas sinto que tenho que passar por isso sozinho.

– Você se culpa, Kaoru – Die rosnou – E se pune a cada dia, mas...

– Mas a culpa é minha! – explodiu – Eu sou o líder. Eu tenho a obrigação de cuidar dos meus companheiros e mantê-los do meu lado! Toda vez que eu olho pra trás eu... eu o vejo... e lembro...

Kaoru calou-se. O clima, antes descontraído, pesou. O fato de ser uma criança na época não aliviava as coisas pro rapaz de cabelos roxos. A culpa era daquela crueldade inocente que apenas os muito jovens têm. Crianças podiam ser maldosas às vezes.

E na sua ânsia de ficar mais forte e rodeado pelos fortes, Kaoru voltara as costas para quem precisava. Era isso o que sentia. E o sentimento piorava quando olhava para Kyo e Shinya. O caçula era quase tão forte quanto os outros. Justo o que parecia mais frágil conseguira desenvolver-se a altura, porque Kyo o apoiara a cada passo. Se tivesse feito o mesmo com Toshiya...

– Ne, Kaoru... – Die começou meio vacilante – Você precisa se perdoar. Culpar-se não vai trazer Toshiya de volta. Principalmente por que acho que ele não sobrev...

– Não termine essa frase! – o líder praticamente rosnou assustando Die. Kyo e Shinya se entreolharam. Nunca haviam visto Kaoru tão nervoso antes!

– Gomen. Eu só...

– Posso conviver com a culpa se acreditar firmemente que ele está vivo. E que o traremos de volta para a Dir en grey. – Kaoru desviou os olhos para o céu, fugindo do olhar de seus amigos – Se tirar essa esperança de mim, então não terei mais nada.

– Aa. Compreendo. E faço minha a sua esperança. Acredito que se alguém é capaz de achá-lo e trazê-lo de volta, esse alguém é você, Kaoru.

Os quatro caíram em um silêncio reflexivo. Quinze anos. Todo aquele tempo se passara e Kaoru nunca se permitira esquecer. Mesmo seus sonhos eram povoados com lembranças do garotinho de cabelos azuis, cuja maior felicidade na tenra idade era estar ao lado do líder da Dir en grey.

– EI! VOCÊS!!

O grito cortou o silêncio ao redor da Árvore Centenária. Em alerta, perceberam um companheiro se aproximando. Era Kisaki, um dos que fizeram treinamento para Detetive Sobrenatural, mas que desistira no meio do caminho. Não tinha calibre para tanto.

– O que foi? – Kaoru perguntou.

O recém chegado parou de correr e respirou por alguns segundos, recuperando o fôlego:

– Kami sama está chamando. Parece que surgiu uma missão simples, daquelas que vocês podem fazer. É melhor ir receber as instruções.

Os quatro amigos se entreolharam e partiram.

oOo

Como eram detetives inexperientes em missões a Dir en grey sempre era acompanhada por pelo menos dois detetives mais fortes, para que não se arriscassem sem necessidade. No começo eram quatro, mas gradualmente o número fora diminuindo. Agora eram dois e em breve seria apenas um, até que Kaoru, Kyo, Die e Shinya estivessem resolvendo os casos sozinhos.

Uma denúncia anônima levara as forças do Paraíso até àquele pequeno mundo, até então desconhecido. O lugar era tão minúsculo que poucos perdiam tempo em ir para um lugar tão distante, com um cenário morto e deserto, onde uma escuridão fria ameaçava sufocar.

A posição desvantajosa impedia qualquer sol de iluminar aquelas terras ermas. Somente uma pessoa que se perdesse ou quisesse se esconder perderia tempo ali. Nenhum dos seis detetives tinha certeza do que procuravam, pois segundo Kami sama a denúncia fora muito vaga. O sábio homem apenas tivera uma intuição (desconfiava não ser um simples trote), e aproveitara a oportunidade para treinar os jovens Dir en grey.

Kaoru, que pouco a pouco assumia sua posição de líder com mais confiança, fez um sinal dividindo a equipe. Kyo e Shinya seguiram em direção às ruínas, os dois senpai foram para a floresta morta; enquanto Kaoru e Die rumaram para uma espécie de casarão semi destruído.

– Esse lugar me dá calafrios. – Die reclamou, esfregando os próprios braços por cima do longo casaco negro. A noite era fria, o silêncio absoluto, nem seus passos ecoavam no terreno coberto por grama morta e apodrecida.

– Kyosukete.

– Aa. – sacudiu os fios ruivos – Eu sei: controlar minha aura e a minha ansiedade.

Com redobrada precaução, Kaoru testou a porta, com Die lhe dando cobertura. Estava aberta. Entraram em um saguão iluminado por lamparinas que pareciam aprisionar fogo fátuo. Tudo era muito sinistro.

– A que devo tal visita, forasteiros?

Uma voz soou pelo saguão, parecendo vir de lugar algum. Como o local não tinha moveis, o som ecoou sinistramente, reverberando contra as paredes velhas. Tudo tinha um tom de sépia que combinava maravilhosamente com a voz de timbre idoso. Provavelmente um velho falava com eles.

– Dare ka? – o impulsivo ruivo já ia dando um passo a frente quando o líder o segurou pelo braço. – Nani?

– Controle-se, Die. Pode ser uma armadilha.

– Aa...

– Hum... vocês não estão feridos... o que procuram por aqui? Não são bem vin... AAARRGGGHHHH!!

A frase hostil terminou num longo grito de agonia que surpreendeu os detetives sobrenaturais. Parecia que o homem misterioso recebera um ataque surpresa.

– Ei, você! Onde está? – Die novamente pareceu disposto a avançar. Porém desta vez não foi Kaoru quem o impediu. Foi uma pessoa, uma mulher, que surgiu de um vão escuro a direita. Vestia um kimono vermelho ilustrado com um dragão. Arrastava um youkai idoso pelo pescoço.

Kaoru arregalou os olhos ao reconhecê-la. A surpresa da recém chegada não foi menor.

– Ara... – cantarolou – Hino Kaoru, líder da Dir en grey. Eu não o esperava...

– Lady E! – rosnou Kaoru.

– Lady E? – Die desviou os olhos do líder para Lady E. Então aquela era a tal Caçadora Implacável, que tirava o sossego de Kami sama? A mulher que aprisionava e colecionava seres místicos e que fizera do Mundo dos Humanos sua maior arena? Aquela era mesmo Lady E, suspeita número um do rapto de Toshiya?

Sem pensar no que fazia, Die deu um passo a frente. Na mente a firme decisão de atacar a inimiga. Mas antes que concretizasse seus planos, Lady E moveu o braço e jogou o corpo do youkai no meio da sala, colocando-o entre ela e os detetives.

O velho dava seus últimos espasmos, antes de finalmente perecer.

– Honto... um verme sujo desse não merece viver. Andei muito, muito atrás do esconderijo dele. – fechou os olhos, na face uma expressão de desprezo – Esse cheiro repugnante estava fixo em minha memória. Yurusanai. Zettai ni yurusanai!

Kaoru e Die se entreolharam. Lady E dizia coisas sem sentido! Indiferente a troca de olhares, a caçadora abriu os braços e sorriu friamente:

– Não me culpem pelos crimes desse parasita. Meus propósitos são muito mais belos. – piscou os olhos e fitou Kaoru diretamente – Aa, Kaoru sama, sua perseverança e obstinação me surpreendem. Ie. Chigau. Você é como eu. Durante esses anos todos buscamos a mesma... pessoa, não é?

Kaoru engoliu em seco. Ela insinuava que... então ela não...?

– Masaka! Você o raptou aquela noite. Você também sumiu! – acusou.

– Sore ja nai. – meneou a cabeça serpenteando a longa trança negra – Eu senti o cheiro da escória, fiz o que Kami sama estava ocupado demais para fazer. Mas vermes são famosos por conseguir escapar ao caçado mais algoz. E então perdi sua pista. Até hoje.

– Está dizendo...

Lady E começou a avançar, caminhando até parar ao lado de Kaoru: – Mataku! Você venceu essa noite, Kaoru sama. Pode ficar com ele dessa vez... shikashi na próxima vez, não serei tão gentil. – continuou a se afastar em direção a porta.

– Matte!

– Hayaku! – Lady E praticamente gritou, parada a porta, de costas para Kaoru e Die – Yaro! Se desisto agora é porque não tenho certeza que ele vai... e eu nunca poderia assistir sua morte. Sim, sou fraca. Prefiro correr o risco e entregá-lo a você. Faça o que tem de fazer e com um pouco de sorte, no futuro...

Deixou a frase reticente no ar, antes de finalmente sair do saguão e desaparecer nas trevas.

Kaoru perdeu apenas um segundo. Se o que Lady E insinuara era verdade o tempo estava contra eles, e cada segundo poderia ser fatal. Saiu correndo pela outra porta, a esquerda da qual a caçadora surgira. Die disparou atrás dele.

– Vamos nos separar, Die!

– Wakatta!

Dividindo as forças fariam as buscas mais rapidamente. Quase com desespero Kaoru ia testando todas as portas que encontrava, sondando cada um dos cômodos descobertos. As portas trancadas ele arrombava com facilidade.

Estava quase desistindo e dando a volta para encontrar-se com Die, quando notou a última porta daquele corredor, coberta em cada centímetro por milhares de evocações. Engoliu em seco. Conhecia aqueles símbolos: eram iguais ao que Toshiya levava sempre preso ao pescoço.

Ansioso e ao mesmo tempo temeroso, forçou a maçaneta que também estava coberta com uma evocação. A porta abriu sem problemas. Preocupado avançou, entrando num quarto iluminado por uma daquelas lamparinas de fogo fátuo. O ambiente era frio e úmido.

Imediatamente o viu. E seu coração quase parou de bater, tamanha sua tristeza.

Ali, deitado no chão frio, preso por algemas e grossas correntes, repousava um rapaz de aparência frágil. Um rapaz com um raro tom de cabelo. Os fios eram curtos, lisos e azuis...

Continua...

Ano... sumimasen! Atrasei horrores, mas não abandonei essa fic, nem a Perfect Blue. Só estou aproveitando o embalo de inspiração pras outras fics. E por falar em embalo, vem aí a Friends! Vai ser tom bom encontrar a galera! XD


	9. Capítulo 08

_**Título**_: Captive  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, sobrenatural, crossover com Petshop of Horrors  
_**Pares**_: Kaoru x Toshiya, Kyo x Shinya  
_**Resumo:**_ Um grupo de detetives sobrenaturais enfrenta o maior caso de suas vidas: salvar um de seus próprios companheiros.

* * *

**Captive  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 08**

_Imediatamente o viu. E seu coração quase parou de bater, tamanha sua tristeza._

_Ali, deitado no chão frio, preso por algemas e grossas correntes, repousava um rapaz de aparência frágil. Um rapaz com um raro tom de cabelo. Os fios eram curtos, lisos e azuis..._

- - - -

A urgência estremeceu rapaz de cabelos roxos. Sem pensar duas vezes, Kaoru concentrou toda sua aura nas mãos. Ainda não era bom o bastante para dominar a magnífica espada que lhe fora confiada como líder, mas tentaria.

Sua vontade de usar a arma era tão grande que a Ganesa surgiu entre seus dedos, reluzente, esbanjando calor como se estivesse viva. O jovem Kaoru encheu-se de alegria, que durou pouco. A espada sugava sua aura, exaurindo sua energia.

Sem perder mais tempo ergueu a lâmina e a moveu com força, em direção as correntes que faziam o garoto de prisioneiro. O ferro partiu-se como barbante, não sendo páreo para o fio inigualável. Com três golpes conseguiu libertá-lo. Depois se preocuparia com as algemas e a coleira.

Meio sem fôlego recolheu a aura, fazendo a Ganesa desaparecer. Sem o brilho da espada o quartinho voltou a cair na penumbra e o frio voltou a reinar. Preocupado abaixou-se, tomando o garoto nos braços. Assombro juntou-se à preocupação ao notar o quanto era leve.

Rapidamente saiu do local, mas assim que escapou do quarto o garoto de cabelos azuis encolheu-se e gemeu baixinho. Kaoru compreendeu que todas aquelas evocações o protegiam de alguma forma. Voltou rapidamente para dentro. Tinha que se acalmar.

Foi nesse momento que Die colocou a cabeça pela porta.

– Ridaa sama? – farejou o ar – Encontrou!

Kaoru quase sorriu de alívio:

– Die, pegue algumas dessas evocações e traga aqui. Tente não danificá-las.

– Hai!

Rapidamente o representante do Tigre Vermelho fez o que lhe fora mandando e correu até o líder dos detetives que depositava o frágil rapaz com cuidado no chão. Praguejou baixinho ao ver o estado em que encontraram o prisioneiro, mas ainda assim alegrou-se um pouquinho. O tom de cabelo raro poderia ser um forte indicio de que encontraram o companheiro desaparecido.

– Me dê isso. – o mais velho estendeu a mão. Die colocou as evocações e observou em silêncio enquanto Kaoru as prendia cuidadosamente nos farrapos da roupa do garoto. – Ele é sensível à alguma coisa... por isso colocaram essas evocações por toda parte.

– Ah, ele sempre tinha uma presa ao pescoço... – Die sussurrou. Era coincidência demais. Definitivamente devia ser Toshiya!

– Espero que funcionem. – a voz calma não demonstrava a urgência que o líder sentia. Seu coração exigia uma ação imediata e que levasse o garoto desacordado para um lugar seguro.

Die passou a língua sobre os lábios. A pulsação estava disparada. Acabara de ter uma idéia. Uma idéia insana...

– Ne, Kaoru...?

– Hum? – o mais velho nem mesmo levantou a cabeça, concentrado em prender as evocações.

– Deixe-me levá-lo.

Kaoru congelou. Mirou Die com os olhos transbordando incredulidade:

– Die! Ficou louco? Você não consegue controlar a sua aura corretamente e quer usar o poder máximo do Tigre Vermelho? Nessas condições? Não posso permitir!

– Você tem que confiar em mim, Kaoru! – bradou exaltado – Eu treinei muito, sei que consigo!

– Vai colocar sua vida em risco. E a dele. – o herdeiro do Dragão Dourado parecia irredutível. Decidido, o ruivo colocou a mão sobre o ombro do mais velho e puxou de leve, fazendo-o encarar seus olhos escuros:

– Ridaa sama, eu posso fazer isso. Sei dos riscos e das conseqüências. – respirou fundo – Não vou falhar.

Kaoru engoliu em seco. Die estaria preparado? Se ele conseguisse controlar a aura adequadamente e usar seu poder, poderiam ganhar um tempo inestimável. E olhando para o rapaz que estavam resgatando, tempo era o fator mais fundamental.

Não era fácil ser líder, e tomar as decisões. Tinha que medir tudo o que os membros da equipe fariam, evitando que corressem riscos desnecessários. Mas naquele caso...

Die afirmara estar disposto a arcar com as conseqüências. Então ele também estaria. A firmeza refletida nas íris do ruivo eliminaram todas as suas dúvidas. Isso somado ao leve gemido que escapou dos lábios daquele jovem desacordado. Se fosse mesmo Toshiya... precisariam fazer de tudo pra salvá-lo!

– Está bem. Kyosukete, Die.

O herdeiro do Tigre Vermelho balançou a cabeça. Não esperava que o rígido líder da Dir en grey fosse ceder com tanta facilidade. Ele devia confiar muito no que dissera ou a situação desesperadora fizera com que mandasse a prudência para longe.

Com o coração ainda mais acelerado, Die abaixou-se e pegou o garoto de cabelos azuis. Apertou-o delicadamente, querendo que ficasse seguro em seus braços. Olhou para Kaoru uma última vez antes de cerrar as pálpebras e se concentrar.

O ar ao redor do ruivo começou a mover-se mais e mais rápido, em diversas direções. A aura poderosa se condensou em um tom sinistramente escuro. As roupas mudaram: seu corpo foi coberto por um casaco mais curto, deixando ver uma blusa violeta. As botas ganharam canos mais longos, e o rosto pálido tornou-se de uma beleza sedutora, ao receber contornos de maquiagem elaborada.

Apesar da confiança demonstrada, Die temia um pouco. Era a primeira vez em toda sua vida que usaria aquele golpe. Os instrutores tinham sido bem taxativos: use apenas em casos de extrema urgência. E haveria algo mais urgente do que ajudar um possível companheiro a escapar da morte?

As dúvidas se evaporaram, restara apenas a certeza firme de que Die fazia a coisa certa. Pouco a pouco a energia do ruivo ia se tornando assustadoramente forte. Seu poder era tanto que o ar se condensava, dando a impressão de que era quase palpável.

Por um ínfimo instante Kaoru pôde visualizar um esgar quase de dor na face do ruivo; que torceu os lábios e exibiu afiadas presas ao invés de dentes, tão afiadas quanto as de um tigre. Sem outro tipo de aviso Die desapareceu, levando o garoto com ele.

Kaoru piscou assombrado. O poder do Tigre Vermelho era fantástico! Pena que não podia ser usado levianamente, pois exigia demasiado do corpo e da mente. Por isso hesitara ao autorizar o teletransporte do ruivo. Não sabia o que aconteceria com ambos, caso Die perdesse o controle.

Agora estava nas mãos do ruivo fazer com que tudo corresse bem. Resignado, porém confiante, saiu do quarto indo atrás de Kyo, Shinya e os senpai. Precisavam voltar pro Paraíso.

oOo

Die abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Os olhos embaçados reconheceram o teto alto da Ala Hospitalar. Com certa dificuldade sentou-se na cama branca. Sorriu ao notar seus amigos sentados ao lado da cama.

– Yo! Sobrevivi! – fez uma piadinha pra comemorar.

Recebeu um olhar irritado por parte de Kaoru: – Você tinha alguma dúvida a esse respeito?

O sorriso morreu nos lábios do ruivo: – Bem... era a primeira vez que eu ia usar o teletransporte, né...? me esforcei pra que tudo corresse bem.

– É a primeira e última vez. – Kaoru resmungou – Kami sama sentiu sua energia no meio do Palácio, foi ver o que acontecia e encontrou vocês dois caídos no chão, sem sentidos.

Die corou envergonhado.

– E isso foi há dois dias. – Shinya informou gentil.

O ruivo passou a mão pela cabeça ainda sem jeito: – Puxa, preciso treinar muito.

– Aa. – Kaoru ainda estava emburrado. Sabia que levaria uma bronca de Kami sama por ter permitido que Die se arriscasse tanto, porém ouviria tudo sem revidar. Estava mal humorado por que, por muito pouco não perdera Die também. Nunca se perdoaria se algo ruim acontecesse com o amigo. – Você está proibido de usar esse golpe pelos próximos mil anos, Die. Wakatta?

– Haaaaai, Ridaa sama.

Apesar de fazer a piadinha, Die não estava disposto a desobedecer. A não ser que fosse por uma causa maior. Se estivesse em suas mãos salvar a vida de um companheiro, arriscaria novamente, sem pestanejar.

E falando nisso, ajeitou-se outra vez na cama antes de perguntar:

– E aquele garoto? Era mesmo Toshiya?

Shinya e Kyo se entreolharam enquanto Kaoru parecia murchar: – Não sabemos. – informou o rapaz de cabelos roxos.

– Nani? – Die pestanejou. – Como assim?

– Kami sama o levou para a Área de Tratamento Intensivo. Tem estado lá esses dois dias, não tivemos notícias ainda. – o herdeiro da Sábia Tartaruga explicou naquele tom de voz calmo.

– Chamaram dois seikoken. – Kyo falou pela primeira vez.

– Dois? – Die afundou-se nos travesseiros – Tudo isso? Só Kami sama não foi suficiente?

– Aa. Eles estão trancados há muito tempo. – Shinya novamente se fez ouvir – Não dão nenhuma informação... só podemos esperar.

Kaoru recostou-se na cadeira e suspirou: – Estou otimista. Sei que é Toshiya... Lady E disse isso naquela noite. E... – calou-se ao ver que Die piscava muito. Parecia lutar bravamente para não cair no sono, pois provavelmente não recuperara toda a aura gasta. Sorriu de modo suave: – É melhor descansar, Die.

– Demo...

– Nada disso. Durma um pouco, quando você acordar teremos novidades, não se preocupe. – Kaoru não admitia réplicas. Levantou-se pra ir embora, sendo imitado por Shinya. Sem que fosse combinado, Kyo ficou. Faria companhia para Die. E era o mais indicado para isso: não era de conversar, sabendo cortar qualquer assunto pela raiz.

Por mais que Die tentasse puxar papo, a postura do loiro baixinho o obrigaria a ficar quietinho. Com toda certeza do mundo acabaria dormindo e descansando.

Kaoru ria intimamente ao sair do quarto, seguido por Shinya. Virou-se disposto a ir para a porta da Ala de Tratamento Intensivo, reiniciar sua vigília a espera de notícias do garoto resgatado. Repetia-se a cena, quando era criança, aguardando falar com Kami sama.

Apenas surpreendeu-se ao ver que Shinya ainda o seguia. O loiro provavelmente pretendia ficar ao lado dele, esperando o quanto fosse preciso. Apesar das personalidades tão complexas Kyo e Shinya eram grandes e confiáveis amigos.

Continua...


End file.
